


Like A Pig For Slaughter

by pluto_02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like really slow, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Minor Ron Weasley Bashing, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto_02/pseuds/pluto_02
Summary: Harry knew that he was responsible for what happened to Draco Malfoy after his trial. He had hoped that things would go back to normal for Eighth Year, he had no idea that he was going to end up protecting Draco from his fellow classmates, or that he would learn to really like the git. But nothing in Harry's life had ever been easy, so when Draco became a target Harry steps in. Harry should have known that as long as he was a student at Hogwarts, trouble was sure to follow him around every turn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley(past), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Malfoy's Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first fic on here and my first ever for this fandom so be kind, please. Criticism is expected and appreciated but don't be mean.  
> I will try to update as soon as possible but it's finals time in a pandemic so you may need to be patient.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters (even if You-Know-Who can't be trusted with them)

It had been a few months since the final battle against Voldemort. It would be a lie to say that it had been easy these last few months, holed up in the Burrow with the grieving Weasley family and Hermione, but it had been getting easier. Harry no longer woke up every night from debilitating nightmares, and he found it easier to look Molly Weasley in the eye. It was still hard, but it was easier than it had been that first night afterwards.

Which is why Harry was currently getting poshed up once again to go down to the Ministry for Magic. The formal trials for all of Voldemort’s Death Eaters had taken several weeks to organise, the Ministry had been hit badly by the War as well and had needed time to rebuild, not just the building but the staff as well. Kingsley had been appointed Interim Minister for Magic pending a formal election and he needed time to make seriously overdue reforms and to fix the mess that Voldemort and his allies had made inside the Ministry. The trials had been on the front page of The Daily Prophet for about a week now, but today’s trial was surely the one to get the most media attention. The Malfoys’ trial was today, and Harry Potter was testifying. 

Definitely front page news. 

Harry had asked Kingsley to owl him when Draco and Narcissa were supposed to be tried, he wanted to make sure the Wizengamot had the full story. Harry didn’t really care much what happened to Lucius, he was bound for Azkaban anyway —no matter who came to his defence. But Draco and Narcissa had both saved his life in one way or another and Harry felt duty-bound to at least make that known to the Ministry. He didn’t put much thought into the pang in his chest when he thought about Draco Malfoy sitting alone in a cell in Azkaban. 

This was purely because Harry owed him a debt. And Harry had watched too many people’s lives turned upside down by this war. The Malfoy’s had made pretty terrible mistakes but Harry had been given a lot of time to think these past few months and if anything, Draco was just as much a victim in this war as Harry was.

Ron and Hermione didn’t understand why he was testifying on their behalf, but they still offered to go with him. He figured it was probably better if he went alone. So, now Harry was in a suit and tie just after 8: 30 in the morning getting ready to Floo into the Ministry for Magic to attend a Death Eater Trial.

His life would really never be normal.

The Ministry really hadn’t changed that much since the last time Harry had seen it, it was the same dark stone corridor with fireplaces down both sides. The hall today was packed with people, this actually made it easier for Harry to turn the collar up on his jacket and keep his head down. He made it to the elevators without any major incidents. A few people had done a double-take but Harry was long gone before they could be sure if that really had been The Saviour of The Wizarding World they had seen or just another random bloke. Once into the elevators though, Harry's good luck had run out —as it often did.  
“Merlin’s beard! You’re Harry Potter!” Harry turned and gave a small smile to the man standing beside him in the crowded elevator.  
“Um, yes sir. That would be me.” The man reached out and shook Harry’s hand quite desperately.  
“It’s an honour to meet you, Mr. Potter, sir! The wife is never going to believe this. Me, having a conversation with Harry Potter in a lift. I just can’t believe it.” Harry gently pulled his hand away from the man who still had a firm hold of it. Luckily, it was then that the lift chimed and the doors flung open.  
“It was nice to meet you, have a good day.” Harry left the lift in a hurry with a little wave over his shoulders.

The dark corridors of the Department of Mysteries were no less intimidating this time than they had been when Harry had been the one of trial in his Fifth Year. He was walking the halls when he saw Kingsley up ahead in front of the grand doors leading to the council chambers.  
“Harry! It’s good to see you.” Harry returned Kingsley’s warm smile  
“You too, Minister!” Harry couldn’t help the smirk on his face, the man only smiled in return.  
“The trial starts in a few minutes, Lucius is up first if you want to sit in, We plan to hear Narcissa and then Draco, they’re being brought in one at a time so they won’t know you’re here until they see you on the stand.”  
“That’s perfect. I wouldn’t mind sitting in, but you know I have nothing to say in Lucius’ defence.” Kingsley chuckled.  
“Yes, I know. Frankly, I was surprised to receive your letter about you wanting to testify on this case at all.”  
“I owe both Narcissa and Draco a great debt, this is the least I can do.” Kingsley’s face turned to one of pity.  
“You’re a better man than me, Harry Potter. Now c’mon, I can’t be late for the trial I organised.” Kingsley turned down the hallway with Harry following close behind.  
“Doesn’t that mean it starts when you say it does?” Kingsley just laughed and pushed through the doors.  
“Come sit up near me, it should keep you away from the vultures.”

Kingsley called the chamber to order not long after that. Harry drowned out most of his opening speech and scanned the crowd gathered instead. There were the standard Wizengamot robes scattered across the room, but the difference between Harry’s trial in Fifth Year and Lucius’ was that the other seats in the hall were filled with witches and wizards of all sorts. They all looked stone-faced, but Harry saw a few with a pleased gleam in their eye, people who had no doubt come here to watch the Malfoys dragged away to Azkaban in chains. There was a pit in Harry’s stomach at that. He was not Lucius’ number one fan but he still didn’t feel the sheer glee in watching him get hauled away to a fate worse than death, a fate his godfather had endured for twelve years and was never the same afterwards.  
“Bring out the first accused.” Harry was brought back to the  
present by Kingsley's booming voice.  
Harry sat up straighter in his chair as Lucius Malfoy was brought out in chains, flanked by three burly Aurors. He was forced into the chair in the centre without even a struggle. Harry couldn’t help but notice how different the man in front of him was from the man he had met way back in Second Year. Lucius Malfoy had his head held high, making eye contact with Kingsley, but he was a shell of his former glory. He was sickly pale and skinny, his once long hair was matted and cut to above his shoulders, and he was curling in on himself in the chair as if just the weight of his own head was too much to bear.

Harry didn’t understand how anyone could get pleasure from seeing _this_ Lucius Malfoy sent to Azkaban.

“Lucius Malfoy, you stand accused of crimes against the Wizarding World, and for aiding Voldemort, as well as numerous other deplorable crimes. Do you deny any of these allegations?”  
“No, I do not deny any of the allegations.”  
“Is there any proof you can offer in your defence?” Lucius looked up and made eye-contact with Harry. He almost felt sorry for the man. He looked truly broken.  
“No.” He slumped back in his chair. Harry worried for a second that he might keel over right there on the chamber floor.  
“If you can offer no evidence then I have no choice but to recommend that you be found guilty of all charges.” Kingsley turned to the Wizengamot, “All in favour?” Every hand in the room shot up, Lucius all but crumbled to the floor.  
“Lucius Malfoy, you have been found guilty by the Ministry and are hereby sentenced to Azkaban.” Applause erupted in the chamber, Kingsley struggled to settle the crowd.  
Once again, Lucius looked to Harry sitting motionless next to Kingsley, he looked like he might start pleading. But even he must see how useless it would be. Harry’s not quite sure what came over him but he turned away from Lucius and towards Kingsley.  
“Kingsley, could I persuade you from shipping him off immediately. Can he have a few minutes to say goodbye to his wife and child first?” Kingsley looked shocked but after a moment he gave a stiff nod. He turned back to address the Aurors still flanking Lucius’ chair on all sides.  
“Take him back to holding and await my orders before transport to Azkaban.” The Aurors nodded and hauled Lucius to his feet. They seemed to be dragging him more than leading. Lucius sent one last look towards Harry, this one quizzical before he was out of sight.

There were a few minutes of quiet chatter as the chamber processed the events. Then Kingsley called everyone back to attention.

“Bring out Narcissa Malfoy.”

The doors once again opened to reveal a prisoner being led by three Aurors. Narcissa Malfoy compared to her husband seemed remarkably composed. She looked not that much different than when Harry had seen her on the battlefield. Still beautiful but a little less put together. She seemed resigned to her fate like she had already made peace with her verdict. She was pushed into the chair, much like her husband before her. And just like her husband, she had her head held high and was looking right at Kingsley. Unlike her husband, however, she remained upright in her seat, sitting up straight on the edge of the seat, as if there was a book balanced on her head. For a moment, her eyes strayed from Kingsley and looked to Harry, her whole face showed her surprise but her attention was soon brought back to Kingsley as he once again addressed the room.

“Narcissa Malfoy, you stand accused of crimes against the Wizarding World, and for aiding Voldemort. Do you deny any of these allegations?”  
“No, I do not.”  
“Can you offer us any evidence in your defence?”  
“The Dark Lord was inside my home, he had already enlisted my husband, my sister, my dear friend Severus Snape, and soon afterwards my only child. I cannot say that I am purely a victim here, but I feared for my life as well as the lives of everyone I love deeply. I only ever did enough to placate the Dark Lord.” A few tears were rolling down her face, but she remained stoic. “I had no other choice, I didn’t know what to do.”  
One of the members of the Wizengamot to Harry’s right stood up then, the woman reminded Harry of Umbridge. She was wearing an awful fake smile, one Harry used to see on Aunt Petunia’s face as well.  
“So, you just expect the Ministry to believe that you were a victim here? As if you do not bear the Dark Mark as well, as if you didn’t fight on the wrong side of this war.” She spoke in a high falsetto voice that grated at Harry’s nerves.  
Watching Narcissa sit in front of the whole Ministry and dozens of spectators who just delighted at watching her husband dragged away finally cemented in Harry that this was the right thing to do. More tears were falling from her face, but Narcissa had still refused to wipe them away.  
“I realise that the Ministry is under no obligation to be lenient on me purely because I was fearful, and I do not assume that my actions can be pardoned simply because I thought it was the best way to keep my family safe and together, but it is also my only defence.” Harry looked to Kingsley, who nodded.  
It was now or never.  


“If you can offer no further evidence, we will now hear from Mr. Harry Potter who wishes to speak on behalf of Mrs. Malfoy.”  
The entire chamber erupted into madness, some of the spectators were out of their seats and yelling, several of the Wizengamot looked either horrified or like they may faint. After several minutes Kingsley was able to regain order and Harry made his way down to the chamber floor where Narcissa was silent.  
“Mr. Potter, you are here to shine some light on this situation for the Ministry, is that correct?”  
“Yes, I wanted to make sure that the Wizengamot had received all the facts before they passed judgement on Narcissa Malfoy.”  
“The floor is yours Mr. Potter, please enlighten us on what you feel is necessary to this case.”

From down on the chamber floor, Harry can see the disapproving faces of the Ministry much clearer now, some just looked confused as to why the Great Harry Potter was defending a Death Eater, and a Malfoy no less. The others looked betrayed, like Harry had failed them. He turned to look back at Kingsley, it was easier that way given that Kingsley at least knew some of the story.  
“I am here today because I owe Narcissa Malfoy and her son a debt, and I cannot in good conscience allow the Ministry to rule without hearing the full story. Narcissa Malfoy made it possible for me to win the War, she was instrumental in helping me defeat Voldemort. I owe her my life.”

The chamber was filled with indignant shouts following Harry’s opening statement. The same woman that had spoken to Narcissa a few minutes ago stood again.  
“Mr. Potter are you asking the Ministry to believe that Narcissa Malfoy was some sort of double agent?”  
“No, but I am saying that when it mattered the most Narcissa made a very brave choice to help the Light side and to protect her son.  
“And what was this heroic act that saved the Wizarding War hmm?”  
“When I entered the Forbidden Forest that night, I was expecting to die to complete the prophecy. I am still not certain how I survived Voldemort’s death curse that night, but when I was laying there after Voldemort’s curse hit me Narcissa was there. Voldemort had sent her to confirm that I was dead, instead she leaned over and asked me if her son was still alive, when I told her ‘yes,’ she lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead. This one act allowed me to surprise Voldemort a few minutes later and that action allowed me to gain the upper hand.”  
“So… she lied? That is the accused’s big redeeming quality? That she’s a liar?” Harry was really starting to hate this woman.  
“She stood up to Voldemort, and speaking from experience, it takes real bravery. She didn’t even have her wand on her. Narcissa Malfoy was never truly on the Dark side, she is a mother trying to protect her child, no matter the cost. When my mother did that for me, they called her a hero, can you really condemn someone to life in Azkaban for the same thing.”  
“Mr. Potter! This is in no way the same case as that of your mother!” Harry felt oddly pleased at how the woman’s face turned bright red in anger.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m pretty sure I’m the one who can make that call. Given that it was my mother and that I was there when Narcissa protected me.” The woman’s mouth opened and closed several times. “I realise that this is not an easy case, all I ask is that you consider this in your ruling and consider a less harsh sentence.”

The Wizengamot were all shifting in their seats, the red-faced woman was still standing and looked completely gobsmacked. She looked like the spitting image of Umbridge on the day Fred and George had flown fireworks into the Great Hall. She looked horrified, but also like she really couldn’t comprehend why Harry was standing there saying all these things in defence of a Death Eater.  
“And what do you recommend as a suitable punishment Mr. Potter?” She seemed to have finally found her voice again.  
“A period of house arrest, then I believe she should be released —” The woman interrupted.  
“You cannot be serious!” Harry held up a hand and she silenced.  
“Her husband has been sentenced to Azkaban, probably for the rest of his life, her sister and Severus Snape are both dead and I took care of Voldemort personally. I do not believe that Narcissa Malfoy poses a threat to the Wizarding World.”  
“Are you willing to make sure of that?” The woman was sneering at him now.  
“If the Ministry deems it necessary, then fine. I am willing to vouch my considerable good name on it.” That seemed to pacify her enough, as if she had just now realised who it was she was speaking to. Harry looked back to Kingsley and nodded.  
“Alright, Mr. Potter please join me back up here for sentencing.”

When Harry took his seat again next to Kingsley, he was finally able to glance over at Narcissa. She was openly sobbing now, her whole body wracked with silent sobs. She looked back at Harry with unwavering gratitude. Harry tried to give her a reassuring smile, but even he wasn’t sure which way this was going to go.  
“All in favour of Mr. Potter’s proposed sentencing?” Harry held his breath. Over thirty hands were hesitantly raised. “All opposed?” Maybe twenty hands went up, with the Umbridge look-alike looking very firm in her ruling. Harry noticed a few staring at the floor and refusing to make eye contact.  
“Narcissa Malfoy, you have been found guilty by the Ministry. You are sentenced to one year of house arrest under the supervision of Mr. Harry Potter.” Kingsley turned to address the Aurors. “Please take her back to her holding cell and await further instructions.”  
The spectators watched silently as Narcissa was escorted away. She was leaning on one of the Aurors, but other than that, was leaving on her own two feet. The room fell deadly silent, as if everyone was holding their breath. Kingsley called for a ten minute recess and the Wizengamot slowly began to funnel out followed by the rest of the audience until it was just Kingsley and Harry left in the huge chamber.

“I didn’t know you had that in you, I’m impressed Harry.” Kingsley clapped him on the shoulder, Harry still felt like he was in a state of shock.  
“I-I didn’t really plan that. I was just going to say my piece but then as I was saying it I realised how similar it was to my mother’s sacrifice. And, I’m going to try and get Draco a similar sentencing and I would never forgive myself if I sent both his parents to Azkaban.”  
“You really are a better man than me Harry, probably better than everyone in this room.”  
“I just hope Narcissa and Draco can forgive me for not helping Lucius.” Kingsley put both hands on Harry’s shoulders, turning him to face him.  
‘Harry, you did help him. You were the one who got them time to say goodbye. I’m sure they’ll thank you for that.” Harry simply nodded.  
“I don’t know if I’m ready to see Draco again. I haven’t seen him since I pulled him out of a fire at Hogwarts. I don’t know what I’ll do if the Wizengamot doesn’t move his way.” Kingsley didn’t say anything for a moment and Harry was grateful for the opportunity to collect himself.  
“Harry, if you speak truthfully and from the heart, there is not a heart in this room that won’t follow you. You may not get every vote, but you will have changed their perspective, and that’s what really matters.”  
“Thanks Kingsley.” Both men shared a smile before turning back to their seats.

People were slowly beginning to trickle back into the council chamber, they were all whispering amongst each other and several of them were sending distrustful looks over towards Harry. He didn’t really mind though, if he ruins his reputation at least he did it doing the right thing. Harry felt a little sick at the thought of watching Draco be led in by chains like some kind of creature. He has always been a right git to Harry and his friends, but that didn’t mean he deserved to end up in Azkaban, especially after he saved Harry’s life. After a few more minutes and when all the Wizengamot seats had been filled again, Kingsley called the chamber to attention once more.  
“Bring in our last accused.”

The doors were pushed open and again there was the clanking of iron cuffs and a prisoner escorted by three Aurors. The difference was in Draco’s demeanour, he seemed to be fighting the Aurors grip on his upper arms, it wasn’t doing him much good given that he too had lost weight and was looking rather sickly. His platinum blond hair was in a state of disarray. Harry watched with bated breath as Draco continued to struggle while he was escorted to the middle of the room. He was scanning the room frantically, Harry guessed he was trying to catch sight of his parents. But instead, he locked eyes with Harry, and froze in his tracks. Harry was almost convinced that someone had cast a body binding charm, but no one had moved since Draco had been walked in. The Aurors were able to get Draco to sit down after he had stopped struggling against them.  
“Potter! Wha—” Kingsley interrupted him before Draco could finish his question. Which was probably along the lines of ‘What the hell are you doing here?’  
“The accused will remain silent unless spoken to please.” Draco remained silent, still staring at Harry. “Thank you, now we may begin.”  
“Draco Malfoy, you stand accused of crimes against the Wizarding World, and for aiding Voldemort, as well as attempted murder. Do you deny any of these allegations?”  
“No.” Draco bit out through gritted teeth.  
“What evidence do you offer in your defence?”  
“What does it matter? It’s not like anything I say is going to make a difference.” He spat. Harry recognised this Draco, this was Draco when he was backed into a corner with no way out.  
“Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that if you cannot offer any evidence then this case is done. The Ministry uses testimony to determine sentencing. If there is anything you would like to share with us, now is the time. You will not be given another chance.”

Draco didn’t say a word, he just sat there staring at Kingsley. Harry wanted to shake him, Harry was risking his reputation to try and help and he won’t even help himself. Once again, Harry was going to have to pull Draco out of the fire. Harry got to his feet quickly.

“If it’s alright with the Ministry, I can offer evidence on Mr. Malfoy’s behalf.”  
A look of complete betrayal passed over Draco’s face. It occurred to Harry that Draco thought Harry was here to _make sure_ he was convicted, it hadn’t crossed Draco’s mind that Harry was here to help.  
“The floor is yours Harry.” Kingsley waved Harry back down to the chamber floor where Draco was still glaring daggers at him.  
He had no doubt that if Harry didn’t still have Draco’s wand, he would have been flat on his back like that night on the train.  
“Potter,” Draco growled “I swear—”  
“Draco seriously, shut up.” Maybe it was the direct order, or the use of his first name, but for once Draco actually listened.  
“I am not going to deny that Draco has made some truly terrible mistakes.” Draco made a noise of indignation behind him, but one glare from Harry and he went quiet again. “But, he is not a dangerous criminal.”  


For once the audience and the Wizengamot were silent, they seemed to be hanging off Harry's every word. Even Draco seemed to be listening intently after he realised that Harry must not be here to request the maximum sentence.

“I have known Draco Malfoy since our first day of Hogwarts when we were eleven years old, and while a lot has changed since then, I stand firm in my belief that Draco didn’t want this, he doesn’t want Voldemort’s brand on his body. In school, Draco did everything he possibly could to make his father proud, and while I don’t understand that drive, I understand clearly how important his father's approval was to him.”  
The Umbridge look-alike from before stood up again. Harry tried not to roll his eyes, but he’s pretty sure he wasn’t quite as successful as he’d hoped.  
“What does any of this have to do with the charges?”  
“I think it’s pretty important to get an idea of who he is before you can decide if he’s someone who needs to be locked up for the good of Wizard-kind.” The woman just huffed and sat back down.  
“As I was saying, Draco worked incredibly hard to win over his father. He was tried this morning, I’m sure we can all agree that Lucius Malfoy cannot be an easy man to get validation from, especially as a young kid. Draco was top of the class, definitely the smartest and most dedicated student in his house. With that being said, don’t you think someone well versed in Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts could’ve come up with a fool-proof plan to murder someone.?”  
“Mr. Malfoy cursed and poisoned two students in his Sixth Year!”  
“Yes, he did. He needed something to show to Voldemort or Voldemort would have killed him and probably his family. But I want the record to show that both of those students survived. Again, if Draco really wanted them dead, they would have been. I’ve duelled with him in Second Year and he almost beat me, and he has only improved since then.”  
“So you’re saying he’s a skilled dueller who has the means to be a successful murderer?”  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that Draco was merely buying time so he could protect his family from Voldemort who was living in his home. Can any of you imagine that? Voldemort in your home, with nowhere for you to run and he has your family? I doubt there’s a person in this room who wouldn’t do whatever they needed to do to survive.” Harry saw some heads begrudgingly nodding along. Good, that’s all he needed, were a few sympathetic voices.

“Say the Ministry believes this, he still fought with Voldemort in the War, there’s nothing to say that Mr. Malfoy didn’t agree with his father’s beliefs.” The woman looked quite pleased with herself right now and Harry really wanted to hex her but that probably wouldn’t help Draco’s chances.  
“He saved my life. He lied right to his father and Bellatrix Lestrange and in doing so he saved my life and the lives of five other people.”  
“Oh really, and how did he do that?”

The spectators seemed to be bouncing back and forth between believing this awful woman and siding with Harry, but at least they were listening intently to every word.  
“When my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and I were taken prisoner by Fenir Greyback, Hermione had hit me with a Stinging Curse so that the Death Eaters wouldn’t know who I was, my face was mangled and my scar was unrecognisable. While I was held prisoner by Greyback, Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy, Draco was asked to identify me. He lied and said he didn’t know but at this point we had spent almost six and half years in school together, he should have been able to recognise me, and if he couldn’t I was travelling with my friends. The same friends since my First Year. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that we three are not far apart.”  
“Fine, but one small act does not discredit all of these other allegations. He very nearly murdered Albus Dumbledore.”  
“I was there. Draco was never going to go through with it.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because I saw the entire encounter. Dumbledore knew it too, he basically told Draco to disarm him. And for the record, Dumbledore was on his deathbed, he had been poisoned while he was away from the castle with me. But that’s besides the point, Draco was lowering his wand, he was never going to kill Dumbledore.”  
“And you would be willing to stake your reputation on it?”  
Harry looked over at Draco over his shoulder before answering.

“Absolutely. I’d even swear on it.”

“Assuming that the Ministry believes what you say, Mr. Potter, what would you have us do with Mr. Malfoy? You were so kind as to sentence his mother, what do you propose as an adequate punishment for the young Mr. Malfoy?”  
“House arrest, just like his mother, until September. I believe that Draco should finish his last year under my direct supervision. This way he can finish his education and pass his NEWTS. During the year he will be confined to the school grounds and then put back under house arrest for breaks until his sentencing is up. If he is enrolled at Hogwarts then I can vouch for his every move, I could even arrange shared dorms between the two of us. He could even volunteer to help the castle staff rebuild parts of the castle that were severely damaged as a form of Community service.”  
“That is an awfully generous offer Mr. Potter, almost like no punishment at all.’  
“Draco was born into a bad situation. I don’t think his entire life should be ruined because of choices he was forced to make when he was sixteen. And going back to school is not going to be easy, Draco was not well-liked even before the War, and now he will be seen as the enemy. Hogwarts will not be a safe, happy place for him. It’s a place to finish his NEWTS and help clean up the mess this War made.

The woman just nodded, seemingly pleased with the idea of Draco being targeted at school. Harry kinda exaggerated how terrible Hogwarts was going to be, he hoped that after news reached the students that Draco was okay in Harry’s mind people would leave him alone for the most part. He just wanted to make it seem worse than it was so that the people who wanted Draco to suffer would be more likely to vote for Harry’s sentencing. Harry once again nodded to Kingsley who called attention back for sentencing.  
“Attention please.” The whole room seemed to be holding its’ breath.  
‘All in favour of Mr. Potter’s sentencing for Draco Malfoy?” Harry watched with bated breath as around forty hands hesitantly went up. Harry saw Kingsley hide a smile. “All opposed?” About ten hands went up, with the Umbridge twin’s hand standing the proudest.  
“Draco Malfoy, you have been found guilty by the Ministry and are sentenced to one year of house arrest and are required to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your final year under the careful guise of Harry Potter.” Kingsley stood. “We are adjourned for today and will resume with new cases tomorrow at 9 am.”

Kingsley made his way down to where Harry was standing next to the chair Draco was still sitting in. Kingsley nodded to the Aurors who stepped back and away.  
“Both of you follow me.” Kingsley turned and walked towards the main doors. Draco didn’t move, he seemed frozen in shock. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him up to stand next to him, Draco went willing and without complaint.  
“I-I don’t- I don’t understand.” He stuttered.  
“You’re not going to Azkaban, Draco. You and your Mum are going to be just fine.” Draco looked to Harry, he looked more vulnerable than Harry had ever seen and it made Harry’s chest hurt.  
“C’mon. I managed to buy you some time with your dad to say goodbye. That’s where we’re going right now.”  
Harry pulled gently at Draco’s arm until he fell into step beside Harry on their way towards where Kingsley was standing impatiently. Harry couldn’t help but think about how before the trial Draco was prepared to go down swinging against three Aurors, but now it seems like all the fight has left him, he’s just following Harry’s lead not saying a word. 

He’s like a ghost of his former self and Harry almost wished that he would insult him just so that things would seem more normal.

“Hey,” Harry whispered as they made their way down to the holding cells. “Are you okay?” Draco just nodded weakly.  
Before Harry could push for a better answer, Kingsley stopped up ahead in front of an iron door. Kingsley pulled out his wand and performed a series of complicated charms that went way over Harry’s head. Harry was so focused on what Kingsley was doing, he barely noticed when Draco took a small step closer and essentially pressed himself to Harry’s side. Harry felt another pang of guilt go through him when he realised that he had no idea where Draco had been over these last couple of months. Harry decides not to bring up Draco’s sudden closeness, he assumes that he just needs some reassurance that he’s not going back to wherever they were keeping him. With one final click the door swung open revealing a long hallway of similar iron doors. Kingsley stepped in first with Harry stepping in after him. With the grip Harry still had on Draco’s arm he gently pulled him in the door after him, making sure that he remained in front of Draco as a show of protection. The corridor was dim with a row of flickering lanterns down the one side. Kingsley forged ahead leaving the two boys to hurry along after him. The three of them ended up standing in front of two doors about halfway down the long corridor. Kingsley opened the one on his left first and instructed Narcissa to stand next to him. She moved to stand where she was told without complaint. She looked worriedly at Draco who was staring at the door his mother had just come out of but Harry shot her a reassuring smile which she returned after a moment. With a quick nod towards Harry, Kingsley opened the other door and escorted Lucius out. Kingsley kept a firm hold on Lucius’ arm but Harry doubted he had the strength or energy to run, let alone the motivation.

“We can’t do this here. We’ll go to my office down the hall where you all can say your goodbyes before I have to take Lucius to Azkaban. I can give you a few minutes before I’m due to transport him. Let’s go.”  
The unlikely group moved silently down the deserted hallways of the Ministry before arriving at the door Harry assumed hid Kingsley’s office. With a push of Kingsley’s hand, it swung upon and everyone filed in. Kingsley shut and locked the door behind him before moving to unlock Narcissa then Draco’s chains. Finally, he turned to Lucius.  
“Am I going to regret taking off these cuffs for a few minutes?”  
“No.” Lucius shook his head weakly. Harry had never seen anyone look so pathetic. Except maybe Dudley after that Dementor attack.  
Kingsley removed Lucius’ cuffs before stepping back.  
“Five minutes, I’m sorry we can’t give you more privacy.” The family paid neither Harry nor Kingsley any mind as they both backed over to the other side of the room so the Malfoy’s could have as much privacy as possible while still under Kingsley’s watchful eye.  
Lucius was the first to break, he practically fell into his wife’s arms in a desperate hug. Narcissa grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him in as well. They stood there for several moments before Lucius pulled away.  
“What happened at the trials today? Are you two going to be okay?” Lucius looked the most concerned Harry had ever seen but that’s probably what happens when you end up on the losing side of a war. Narcissa spoke up to placate her husband with a gentle hand on his face,  
“We’re going to be just fine. I’m under house arrest at the Manor and Draco’s going back to school and he’s going to help out with the rebuilding.”  
“I don’t understand.” Just then, Draco seemed to find his voice.  
“Potter pulled some strings, he testified for the both of us and convinced the Wizengamot to lessen the sentences.” Lucius looked up to Harry in astonishment.  
“There’s wasn’t anything I could do for your trial Mr. Malfoy, but I figured you should at the very least get a chance to say goodbye.”  
“I was wrong about you Potter, thank you for looking after my family when I couldn’t. I owe you a tremendous debt.”

Harry simply nodded, he didn’t know how to handle Lucius Malfoy being a regular human being. It was really screwing with his head.

“It’s time to say your final goodbyes, I can’t give you any more time.” Kingsley was holding the cuffs he’d taken off of Lucius a few feet away from the entwined family.  
Lucius pulled the both of them in for one final hug before giving Narcissa a quick kiss and then leaning over to plant a kiss on Draco’s forehead. At any other time, Harry would have laughed at the shocked and amazed expression on Draco’s face but now was definitely not the time. After a few more moments Lucius pulled away again and turned to Kingsley with his wrists held out. The cuffs clicked on and then Kingsley had once again taken hold of Lucius’ arm.  
“Harry? Can you keep these two out of trouble in here for a few minutes? I’ll be back soon to cover the specifics of the sentencing.” Harry gave a quick nod and then Kingsley and Lucius were gone in the swift crack of Disapparation.

The room fell deadly silent aside from quiet sniffles from Narcissa. After staring at the spot where her husband disappeared, she seemed to collect herself just enough to turn back and drag her son back into another desperate hug and a lingering kiss to the crown of his head. Draco seemed completely overwhelmed, but Harry could’ve sworn he saw a few tears in Draco’s grey eyes. With a shaky breath, Narcissa pulled away from Draco and turned to face Harry. Before Harry knew what was happening he too was being pulled into a hug by Narcissa Malfoy. Harry stood shocked for a few moments before hesitantly putting his arms around Narcissa’s frail form. She seemed to realise what she was doing and pulled away, straightening her robes as she stepped back.  
“Oh sorry, I just- I can’t thank you enough, Mr. Potter. Truly, what you did in there for Draco and I was far more that we deserve.”  
“Call me Harry please, we’re going to be seeing a lot from each other for a while Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry smiled.  
“Then I insist you call me Narcissa, you have definitely earned the right.” She gave a half-hearted chuckle which Harry tried to return. Harry then turned to Draco.  
“You might as well call me Harry too, Draco. I don’t think we can go back to being ‘Potter and Malfoy’ after all this.” Harry tried to joke. Draco’s face suddenly turned hard though.  
“I still don’t understand your angle Potter. What could you possibly be playing at?” He demanded harshly.  
“Draco!” Narcissa chastised. Draco had the decency to look ashamed.  
“It’s alright Narcissa. I didn’t think that we could get over seven years of bad blood in one day.” Harry smiled again at Narcissa who looked a little confused. “And to answer your question Draco, I don’t have an angle. I just didn’t want to see you and your mother made another victim of this awful war.”  
“But you had no qualms about sending my father away to Azkaban!” Harry just sighed.  
“Draco, you know as well as I do that your father wasn’t going to be allowed free. He managed it in the First War but the Ministry had basically convicted him before he even entered the chamber.” Harry tried to keep a level head, he realised that Draco was hurting.

Harry remembered how he had felt at the idea of Sirius being sent back to Azkaban, he had an idea of what Draco must be feeling so he tried not to take any of it to heart.

“Here we go again, Famous Harry Potter passing down his infinite wisdom.” Draco sneered. Narcissa appeared to have had enough.  
“Draco Malfoy! You listen to me right now, Harry has given both of us an incredible gift, you would do well to remember that.”  
Draco looked to his mother like he might argue but decided better. It was the same look Ron got when Molly scolded him. Harry figured that neither boy would appreciate the comparison but Harry found it quite funny.  
“Yes, Mother.” Draco sighed. Narcissa pulled him into another hug.

Harry felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He was saved from any further awkwardness however when Kingsley Apparated back into the office.  
“Ah, lovely. Everyone is still alive.” Kingsley jokes while making his way over to behind his desk. “Now if you all could join me over here, we can go over the specifics of your house arrest.” Kingsley motioned to three chairs across from his seat at this desk. Narcissa and Draco sat together with Harry taking the seat a little off to the right of them. 

“Excellent, let’s first discuss the Manor itself. As you are probably aware, it has already been examined top to bottom by the Ministry and all artifacts deemed to be related to the Dark Arts have been confiscated. If you return home and notice something of significance to your family missing, you may file an appeal with the DMLE and with any luck it will be returned to you. Everything makes sense so far?” The Malfoys both nodded robotically. 

Harry almost wished this could be over faster, both Narcissa and Draco looked extremely exhausted. He supposed he shouldn’t care, but he found it difficult to convince himself he didn’t. This war had taken so much from everyone and Harry was really tired of pretending to hate Draco or his mother.

“Now as for your wands, they are safe and they will be returned to you shortly. Draco, you can expect yours back from Mr. Potter before you depart for Hogwarts in three weeks time and Narcissa, I would like to hold on to yours for a period of thirty days.” Narcissa nodded, Draco merely stared. “You will both be subject to bi-weekly _Prior Incantato_ checks by the DMLE and you will only be allowed to use Ministry-approved spells as listed here.” Kingsley opened a drawer in his desk and produced a roll of parchment and handed it to Narcissa. “The Ministry will also be monitoring all owls going to and from the Manor and all visitations will be documented.” Kingsley turned and smiled at Harry, “Aside from Mr. Potter.” The smile disappeared as Kingsley once again became serious. “You are both to stay out of trouble. Draco, I will be in contact with Headmistress McGonagall and with Harry and I expect nothing but good things. Narcissa, you are too remain on the Malfoy property, your House Elves are already preparing the Manor for you both and will be able to get anything you may need.” Kingsley paused, as if to let everything sink in. “Oh, and I will have someone collect your school supplies for you Draco. I would like to avoid any riots in Diagon Alley if possible. Do you have any questions for me?”

Both Malfoys shook their heads, looking shell shocked. Kingsley gave them both an empathetic smile.

“I realise this is a lot to take in, if you do have any questions later on please do send me or Mr. Potter an owl and he’ll make sure it gets to me. Try to remember that while this is a punishment still, the Ministry does want you to succeed in this and we will try to work with you as much as we can. If you have no further questions, you two are free to go. Mr. Potter, would you care to escort them home please?” Harry simply nodded to Kingsley and moved to open the door for the two Malfoys.  
“Thanks Kingsley, I’ll be in touch I’m sure. Owl me if you want to get drinks one night.” Kingsley just chuckled.  
“And leave this place to fend for itself?” Harry laughed along with him before gesturing to the Malfoys. “C’mon you two. You both have spent enough time here, I’m sure Draco is anxious to get home and fix his hair.” Draco raised a hand to pat at his hair absentmindedly with a small scowl, Harry just laughed.

Slowly, both Malfoys rose from their seats and made their way over to where Harry was standing by the door. Narcissa reached over and took Draco’s hand with a squeeze. Harry waited until they were through the door before following close behind. Narcissa seemed to remember how to get back to the main entryway so Harry followed along and watched the few people they passed carefully. Harry watched as most people glared at the Malfoys and Harry saw several reach for their wands before they noticed Harry right behind with his own hand hovering over his wand. After seeing Harry, most people seemed to relax into careful wariness as they followed the two Malfoys with their eyes until they were out of sight. Soon enough they reached the main hall and Harry moved in front to lead them towards a Floo. All three stood side by side as Harry called out their destination.

“Malfoy Manor!”


	2. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry accompanies the Malfoys back to the Manor for the first time since Greyback. Things go surprisingly well, with Harry and Draco having their first real conversation. The hatchet has begun to be buried, but there's still a lot for both boys to apologize for. 
> 
> How will Ron and Hermione react to this new budding friendship?

All three stumbled on their way out of the Floo into the Manor’s large foyer. Harry pushed down the feelings of dread and fear at seeing the place again. He had to remind himself that Voldemort was dead and so was Bellatrix and no one was trying to hurt him here. Draco and Narcissa both brushed off their clothes with a lot more poise them Harry managed to.

“It’s weird being back here.” Draco said. “I kinda wished I’d never see it again.” Narcissa wrapped an arm around her son and nodded.  
“I know, honey. But we’re going to make the best of it. We have new memories we can make here now. In fact, I think I’ll redecorate while you boys are away at Hogwarts.”  
“That sounds like a great idea, Narcissa.” Harry spoke up with a smile when he realized that Draco was too lost in thought to answer his mother.  
“How about I go and see if the elves can make us some tea? You boys come along to the parlour when you’re ready.” And with that Narcissa turned and walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone with Draco in the foyer.

Draco was scanning the room warily. For the first time, Harry thought about how horrible it must have been for Draco with Voldemort living here with the Malfoys during the war. He remembered how sickly he looked when Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken by Greyback. How scared and dejected. Harry hadn’t thought about it when he took Malfoy’s wand and ran off that day, maybe he should have rescued Draco that day too. Would things have turned out better for him?

“Draco?” Harry asked after several minutes of Malfoy being in his own little world. “Are you alright?” Draco seemed to shake himself.  
“I’m fine.” His voice was cold. Harry suddenly regretted asking. “Shacklebolt’s not here anymore Potter, you don’t have to act like you give a shit about me or my mother.”  
“Draco—”  
“That’s another thing. Since when am I ‘Draco’ to you, Potter? You think that because you testified it makes up for seven years of being a dick to me?”  
“Malfoy, I seem to remember you being a right git as well. The only reason why we had such a problem was because you wouldn’t leave me and my friends alone. And of course, I realize that we can’t just forget seven years of bad blood, I know that. But I had hoped that we could start over.” Draco just sneered, Harry took a breath, suddenly feeling pretty stupid for what he was about to do.

Harry took a step closer to Draco and held out his hand, in a direct parody of when Draco had offered Harry his hand on his first day at Hogwarts.

“Hi, I’m Harry Potter.” Draco looked at him incredulously, but after several agonizing seconds he tentatively reached out his hand and clasped it with Harry’s.  
“Draco Malfoy.” Harry couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of the situation, Draco had on a weak smile of his own. Harry unclasped their hands and stepped back.  
“I’m still pissed at you, Potter. And I don’t know why you stood up for Mother and me, but I am grateful. Merlin, I can’t believe I’m going to say this.” Draco dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. “Thank you, Potter.”  
“Wow, I never thought I’d live to see the day. Draco Malfoy just thanked me.” Draco pushed at Harry’s shoulder with a mumbled insult.  
“Oh shut up. I can still make your life hell Potter.” The threat lost some of its malice with the smile on Draco’s lips.  
“Sure you can, in fact, I look forward to it, Hogwarts is going to be boring this year without Voldemort to make it interesting.” Draco scoffed.  
“Only you could turn something truly awful like the Dark Lord into some little Hogwarts tradition.” Harry frowned,

“Say his name, Malfoy. Stop giving him power over you.” Draco blanched and Harry saw the fear flash in his grey eyes. “He can’t hurt you anymore Draco, stop giving him the respect he doesn’t deserve.” Draco hesitated, Harry could clearly see that this topic made him nervous.  
“Vol—” Draco cleared his throat. “Voldemort.” Harry smiled.  
“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Draco still looked rather pale.  
“The first time I used his name instead of ‘the Dark Lord’ in front of my father, he threatened to beat me with his cane.” Draco spoke as if it was a regular occurrence. Harry suddenly felt sick with memories of Uncle Vernon and Dudley’s Smeltings stick.  
“ _Jesus_. Malfoy, I’m sorry I shouldn’t’ve—” Harry rambled.  
“No, it’s- it’s fine. It feels nice to finally say his name instead of ‘my lord’” Draco shuddered. “I hated being made to grovel at that man’s feet, still makes me sick to think about how easily my father would kneel for him.”  
“Draco, I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine—” Draco cut him off with a glare.  
“We don’t need to do this, Potter. We don’t need to swap our war stories and sit around and feel terrible. It happened. Your side won and my side lost, it’s over. Let’s not talk it to death.”  
“That was never “your side,” Malfoy. We both know where you would have rather been.”  
“Do we?” Draco challenged. ‘There’s the old Malfoy,’ Harry thought.  
“Yes. We do.” Harry pressed.  
“You don’t know me as well as you think you do Potter.”  
“Oh yeah? I think I know you pretty well Malfoy, and I know that you hated Voldemort as much as I did.”

“I wanted the Mark.” Harry froze. “Didn’t see that coming did you, Potter? I wanted that blasted Dark Mark so badly. I still remember how happy my father was when I told him. And then I was standing in front of that monster and all I wanted to do was run, but there was no going back. People don’t say no to the Dark Lord, Potter. You should know that better than anyone.” Draco spat his last words. Harry had to take several deep breaths to get his anger in check.

Malfoy was hurting, that was clear as day on his face. Plus, Harry had just made a big deal about starting over. He couldn’t afford to lose his cool on Malfoy right now. He really did want them to be able to get along for some reason.  
“It doesn’t matter if you wanted the Mark or not. In the end, you did the right thing. That’s what matters, and that’s who you really are. Sirius told me that once.” Draco looked confused.  
“Sirius Black gave _you_ a speech on the Dark Mark and doing the right thing?” Draco asked.  
“Well, not exactly. I was worried I was acting too much like Voldemort. He told me that we have both good and bad in all of us, but that we can choose which part we act on.” Draco barked out a laugh.  
“You? _Saint Potter_ , acting like Voldemort?” Harry realized for the first time that not many people know about his connection with Voldemort, he’d never spoken about it with anyone outside his friends or the Order.  
“He was inside my head a lot during our Fifth year. I used to see visions of what he was doing and sometimes I could feel his emotions. Dumbledore always thought that when he attacked me as a baby some of his powers transferred to me. That’s why I can speak Parseltongue and probably why I found some of the advanced spells so easy. It came in handy when fighting him though.” Draco looked shocked and maybe a little afraid.  
“He was inside your head?” Harry just nodded.  
“It’s why I tried to learn Occlumency from Snape.” Draco’s eyes widened.  
“You learned Occlumency from Snape?”  
“Well, I tried to. It didn’t really work, I ended up turning his Legilimens back at him one time. The lessons ended soon after that. Snape seemed to enjoy rooting around in my head, he didn't like it at all once I was in his.” Draco laughed.  
“Severus tried to teach it to me as well, I have a pretty good handle on it but I could never do anything against Voldemort, he always managed to get inside my head.”  
“Severus? Since when are you on a first-name basis with Snape?” Draco gave him a rueful smile.  
“Potter, don’t tell me you didn’t know that Severus was my Godfather.” Harry just looked at him in shock.  
“That explains why you always got so many points in his class,” Harry grumbled.  
“Oh no, Professor Snape was a very different person than Severus, my Godfather. He never gave me any special treatment, he just hated you and the Gryffindorks. And I just so happened to be fantastic at Potions.”  
“I was always so much better at Charms. Although I did really well in Sixth year. Turns out I can learn really well from Snape when he’s not on my case every time I breathe.” Draco snorted.  
“How did I miss you doing well in Potions? You mean Slughorn taught you?”  
“Well, yes and no. It was in Slughorn’s Advanced Potions class but I was actually reading from Snape’s old textbook. He had tonnes of notes that I could actually understand. Hermione hated that book.” Harry thought fondly before a thought occurred to him. “I never did apologize for hexing you in Sixth year. That was really stupid of me, I should have known better than to use some random spell from a book.” Draco looked incredibly surprised by Harry’s apology.  
“You used an unknown spell that you had no idea of the effects in a duel? How stupid are you, Potter? What even made you think it could be used in a fight?”  
“It was in Snape’s textbook, with a note saying it was “for enemies,” I had been itching to try it for ages before that day, I just panicked I guess. Still, I could’ve killed you.” Harry says with a shrug. Draco’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak but Narcissa had walked back into the foyer.

“Harry? Draco? Are you two going to stand in the foyer all night?” She asked with a light chuckle. “Harry, would you like to stay for dinner?” Harry realized with a jolt that he had spent almost his entire day with the Malfoys and that he should probably check in with Ron and Hermione, Merlin only knows what they might assume happened to him.  
With a quick Tempus, Harry realizes that it is nearing four o’clock and that he really should be returning to the Burrow. He really didn’t need to worry Molly anymore than she already was. And he had promised both the Weasley clan and Hermione that he would return to the Burrow before nightfall and in time for supper. Harry smiled at Narcissa kindly.  
“I’m sorry Narcissa, I’ve let time slip away from me and I promised Molly that I would have dinner with the Weasleys. Maybe some other time?” Narcissa smiles warmly at him.  
“Of course, we didn’t mean to keep you. But I will have to insist that you return for dinner sometime soon, I can have the Elves make anything you like.”  
“I’d love that. I’ll send an owl with a few dates that work for me?” Narcissa nodded, looking quite pleased. “Although you too are more than welcome to owl me anytime, and I can send messages along to Kingsley as well.” Draco’s face broke out into his signature grin.  
“Missing me that much already Potter that you want me to write to you? Harry just rolled his eyes at Draco’s antics.  
“I was thinking more about in the event you need a knight in shining armour to save you, like the damsel in distress.” Draco reached over and punched his shoulder with a glare.  
“I am not a damsel, Potter. Just you wait until I can hex you again.” Draco threatened, Harry just laughed.  
“I really should be going, but I’ll try to stop by in a few days and see how you are coping.” Harry offered both Malfoys a reassuring smile. Before Harry could really process what happened, he was wrapped up in another hug by Narcissa.  
“Thank you again, Harry. I will always be grateful for the time you have given me with my son.” Harry raised a hand to the back of his neck sheepishly.

Narcissa stepped back, not without raising a hand to fix his wild hair a little. Harry turned to look at Draco, whose face was a perfect mask. Harry recognized this look, he’d seen it so many times before. It’s Draco’s ‘Slytherin planning face,’ Harry often sees this look when Draco is planning something and doesn’t want to give away any detail. Harry was suddenly nervous about what on earth Draco could be planning. He didn’t end up waiting too long to find out. Before he knew it, Harry was being pulled into a violent, desperate hug. It didn’t last more than a few seconds, with Harry’s arms still open in shock before Draco pulled away and straightened his robes.

“Close your mouth Potter, you’ll catch flies.” Draco chided. Harry’s mouth closed with an audible noise. “It should go without saying that I’ll deny ever doing that and if you tell anyone—” Draco’s eyes suddenly hardened. “I’ll make you regret it. There are still so many ways I could ruin you without ever raising my wand.” Harry just nodded, too surprised to say anything.  
His brain kept replaying the hug over and over again on a loop. It had only lasted a few brief seconds, but Harry could still smell Draco’s fancy shampoo and how warm he was, how his arms had clutched at Harry for dear life.

Very few things in this world still surprised him, it appears that Draco Malfoy is on that list.

Narcissa cleared her throat politely. Harry had forgotten she was still standing there.  
“Harry, you probably shouldn’t keep the Weasley’s waiting any longer.”  
Harry simply nodded in understanding before smiling at both Malfoy’s and with a little wave he Apparated just outside the Burrow.

Harry took a deep breath and the last few hours finally caught up to him. Both Malfoys were free from Azkaban, and Draco would be returning to Hogwarts in a few short weeks. Not only that but Harry couldn’t help but think that he really liked Narcissa, she was warm and motherly and not at all what Harry had been expecting. It begs the question of how someone so nice could have ended up with a man like Lucius Malfoy. And then there was Draco.

Harry couldn’t help but remember how he had fought against the Aurors, or how utterly confused he was that Harry was there to help. Harry remembered how Draco had pressed into his side when they were walking towards the Holding Cells, and how shaken he had looked when his father had kissed his forehead before being taken away.  
Harry couldn’t stop himself from thinking that maybe, just maybe, he had grossly misjudged Draco. The memories of all his bullying came back to the forefront, Harry pushed them aside, he had also given as good as he got and was probably just as much to blame for their years of animosity. Tonight was further proof of that in Harry’s eyes. Him and Draco had had a fairly civil conversation and neither one of them had gotten hexed or injured. Harry had talked to him about Sirius and he had spoken about Snape in return.

Maybe there was hope for Malfoy after all.

Now he just had to convince Ron, Hermione, the rest of the DA, what was left of The Order, and the whole of the Wizarding World. No biggie.

Okay, even Harry couldn’t lie to himself about that, he had a lot of work cut out for him. Maybe he could just start with Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys. Surely that would be too difficult. So, with a tentative plan, Harry made his way towards the Burrow, He knocked on the front door out of habit, after a few moments Mrs. Weasley threw the door open with a shout.  
“Harry, dear. How many times have I told you that you never need to knock. Just c’mon in, we’ve been expecting you anyways.” Harry smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I’ll try to remember for next time.” She huffed but ushered him inside anyways.  
She knew that Harry would probably knock next time too, she’s been trying to get him to just walk in since Third Year and has yet to be successful. Harry will probably always hate the Dursley’s for how they raised him, but they did instill a sense of manners that he has had a hard time shaking.  
Mrs. Weasley lead him into the sitting room where Mr. Weasley was reading the _Prophet_. Harry really hoped that today’s events had not yet made the front page. He’d much rather have the opportunity to tell the Weasley’s and his friends before someone like Rita Skeeter takes the whole thing and blows it all out of proportion. However, Harry’s hopes are dashed when he gets a closer look at the headline:

**“SAVIOUR” HARRY POTTER SAVES DEATH EATERS FROM AZKABAN**

And while Harry _hates_ the _Daily Prophet_ , he can’t quite stop himself from needing to see what people are saying about him and the Malfoys.  
“Mr. Weasley, could I see the paper when you’re through with it?” Mr. Weasley gave him a knowing look.  
“I’m all finished, just browsing the comics. I’m much more interested in hearing the tale from you. Oh, what is that delightful muggle saying?” Mr. Weasley fumbled while Harry shook his head in barely concealed amusement. “Ah, I’ve got it. “Straight from the horse's mouth.”” Mr. Weasley chuckled. “The brilliant things those muggles come up with.” Mr. Weasley got up and left the room, probably to find where Mrs. Weasley had gone off to. And Harry finally had a chance to look at the article on the front page.  
Someone had managed to snap a picture of Harry leading Draco by the arm with Kingsley leading them towards the holding cells. Harry watched for a moment as the picture moved to show the exact moment when Draco had stepped into Harry’s side. Now that he was looking right at it, it did seem rather affectionate and the fact that Harry hadn’t moved away adds fuel to that fire. Harry hoped that whoever had written the article wouldn’t draw attention to that fact, but he should’ve known that he never got what he wanted.

**“SAVIOUR” HARRY POTTER SAVES DEATH EATERS FROM AZKABAN  
By Rita Skeeter  
Today marked the Wizengamot trial of the Death eater family, The Malfoys. Spectators came from all over London to see justice served at last. But when they arrived, witches and wizards alike were shocked to see Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, seated at the side of Interim Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Only Merlin knows what possessed our very own Boy Who Lived to attend, let alone come to the defense of both Narcissa Malfoy, and the heir to the name, Draco Malfoy. As it was told to me by Wizengamot member Deborah Kinkle, Harry Potter seemed like a man gone mad. Mr. Potter stood in front of the entire Wizengamot and begged members for a reduced sentence for both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. And while the Wizengamot was moved by the Saviour's words, one must ask yourself why. Why would our so called Saviour come to the aid of two known Death Eaters, who only a few months ago were slinging curses at Mr. Potter from across the battlefield? One might even suggest that Young Mr. Potter has been bewitched. Especially once the two young wizards close proximity directly afterwards is taken into account. Has Mr. Potter fallen for Draco Malfoy’s charms or is something much more nefarious at play here?**

Harry rolled his eyes and threw the paper onto the coffee table with a huff. Harry supposed it could’ve been much worse and he was glad that the article seemed to focus more on him than Draco and Narcissa. He couldn’t believe people still read Rita Skeeter’s garbage, did they all really believe that he was under some sort of love spell, or that Draco had somehow gained control of his mind without his wand—something even the so-called Dark Lord couldn’t achieve. Harry had hoped that he would be able to stay away from the papers on this issue, but it appeared he might have to make some sort of statement. After all, the last thing the Malfoys needed right now was more media attention.

Harry heard footsteps on the stairs, the sound of several people making their way down. When Harry looked up, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were making their way into the sitting room.  
“You alright, mate?” Ron asked.  
“Yeah, you haven’t fallen prey to Malfoy’s love spell have you?” Ginny asked with a grin. Harry barked out a laugh, trust his friends to see the utter bullshit in the article for what it was.  
“I’m fine guys, although I do feel the urge to kneel at Malfoy’s feet while I feed him grapes” Hermione hit his shoulder, hard.  
“This isn’t funny Harry. People actually believe this drivel you know.” Harry sobered immediately. Always trust Hermione to be the voice of reason.  
“I know, ‘Mione. But even you must see how funny the idea of me under Malfoy’s spell is.” Hermione smiled.  
“Oh alright, It’s hilarious. Who was her source on that anyway? Everyone who has ever met you two knows that you hate each other.”  
“I think that’s the point.” Ginny said. “People simply can’t imagine Malfoy as anything other than a nasty git, so they don’t understand why Harry would defend him.” Hermione nodded in agreement.  
“So what was it like, mate? Did they bring ‘im out in a cage? I’d pay good money to see that.” Harry lost his grin and turned serious, his friends seemed to have picked up on his sudden change in mood.  
“It was pretty awful actually. There was a whole audience to see them all put away, they all cheered when Lucius was convicted.” Hermione gasped.  
“That’s horrible! Imagine cheering for someone being sent to Azkaban. Some people just have no manners at all!” Harry smiled at her, maybe it will be easy to change Hermione’s mind about Draco afterall.  
“Yeah. I mean, I know he hurt a lot of people but he already looked so defeated it was hard to see how anyone could get any pleasure out of it.” Ron looked like he might say something but Hermione shot him a look and he thought better. “Narcissa’s trial was okay, people listened to me and she’s under house arrest at the Manor for a little while. Draco’s was pretty horrible, people really wanted to see him convicted for trying to kill Dumbledore. I really thought he was going to Azkaban for a moment.” Ron smirked.  
“Where did the arsehole end up?” Ron sat forward in his seat, Harry didn’t like how happy Ron seemed in Draco being convicted.  
“He’s coming back to Hogwarts with us.” Ron shot out of his seat.  
“What?! Don’t tell me they let him off scot-free!” Hermione placed a hand on Ron’s arm and he seemed to settle a little. Ginny seemed conflicted as well.  
“He’s under house arrest with his mother right now, but I think he has the right to earn his NEWTS. He’s going to need them afterwards.” Ron looked outraged.  
“That git _should_ be in Azkaban Harry! My brother died! Died! And Draco friggin’ Malfoy gets to go back to school? You honestly believe he deserves that?” Harry stood as well, so he could look Ron in the eye.  
“He saved my life Ron, and Dumbledore thought he deserved a second chance. It was practically the last thing he ever said! Voldemort was in his house, Ron. And he already had his family. What was he supposed to do? I think he at least deserves a chance. That’s all I’m asking for Ron, a bloody chance!” Ron slumped down into his seat

“I just don’t get it, Harry. The guy’s a total dick to you and everyone else for years and you defended him, just like that?” Harry sat back down as well, now that Ron seemed to be finished shouting.  
“I’m just too tired for schoolyard rivalries and Draco is too. We just fought a war, after that everything seems a lot more simple. I’m just as much to blame for our fighting.” Shock crossed all of their faces, but Hermione was smiling proudly at Harry.  
“That’s really big of you, Harry.” Ginny came over and sat on the arm of Harry’s chair, and threw one arm over his shoulders.  
“I get what you're saying. After everything we’ve been through, something like a House rivalry seems silly.” Harry smiled up at her.  
“Look, I know that none of us are Malfoy’s biggest fans, and frankly we have good reason. But, I’ve already told him that I’d like us to start over and I would really appreciate you guys making an effort as well.” Ron sneered.  
“I will not be seen being all chummy with a Death Eater, Harry!” Harry figured he should have expected Ronto have the biggest issue with all this.  
“I’m not asking you to be his best friend, Ron! I’m asking you to trust me when I say he’s changed and to not go back to slinging hexes at him. Especially when he can’t defend himself.” Ron stopped short and Harry faltered. Maybe he shouldn’t go around telling people that Draco is basically powerless.  
“What do you mean “can’t defend himself”?”  
“I mean that he’s going to be under a lot of scrutiny from Kingsley and McGonagall. He’s not going to be running around hexing people in the hallways.” Ron laughed, Harry glared at his friend in frustration. “Not that he would anyways, because as I keep telling you, he’s changed!” Ron scoffed.  
“I’ll believe that when I see it. I’m sorry Harry, but people like Malfoy don’t just change.” Harry groaned in frustration and reminded himself that hexing his best friend was not going to help this conversation in the slightest.

“I’m asking you to trust me and to give him a chance. You don’t have to be friends, and I don’t expect you to trust him right away, but I do expect you to follow my lead and not start hexing him, Ron.” Ron looked like he might argue but Hermione cut him off.  
“If you really think he’s changed Harry, then I trust your judgment and I will make an effort.” Harry smiled warmly at his friend.  
“Thanks, ‘Mione. I really appreciate that.” Ginny ran a hand through his hair, bringing his attention back to her.  
“I’ll give him a shot, but one bad word about this family and he’s done.” Harry nodded  
“Thank you, Ginny.” Harry looked expectantly over a Ron who was looking at his sister in betrayal.  
“I won’t hex him in the hallways, he’s going to have to earn the rest.” He said finally. Harry smiled, this had turned out better than he’d hoped.  
“Thanks, mate. Now can we talk about something else?” Harry would be glad if he never had to have one of these talks with his friends again.

“How was the rest of your day? You weren’t at the Ministry that whole time were you?” Hermoine asked. Harry should’ve known that Hermione would find the one other topic of conversation that Harry wanted to avoid.  
“Well, I stayed with Kingsley while he explained the restrictions on the Manor and on the Malfoys, and then he asked me to escort them back to the Manor. I was there for a bit and then I came here.” Harry shrugged.  
“You mean you went back to Malfoy Manor? The same place that we all almost died in!” Ron shouted.  
“Well, yeah. But the Aurors have already cleaned the place top to bottom, there’s nothing to do with the Dark Arts there now.” Ron seemed to be struggling to find the words to tell Harry what an idiot he is.  
“Still! It’s still Malfoy Manor, what if it was some kind of trap?” This time Hermione jumped in.  
“Honestly, Ronald. I seriously doubt that while Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were in Ministry custody and their house was being searched by Aurors, had the time or motive to assemble some kind of trap to lure Harry into it. And after he had just saved them from a life sentence in Azkaban. Use your brain for once!” Ron looked properly scolded and Harry couldn’t help a brief smile at his predicament.  
“Anyway, Narcissa invited me for dinner at some point and I said I’d go.” Ron looked at him like he’d grown a second head but wisely stayed silent.  
“Why’s that?” Ginny asked.  
“Turning over a new leaf and all that. Plus, the Ministry kinda put them both in my care so it’s expected that I visit to keep an eye on them.” Ginny nodded, Harry couldn’t help but notice that she was deep in thought about something though. “You alright, Gin?” Ginny frowned, Harry wasn’t quite sure what he’d done.

“Can I talk to you? In private.” Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who seemed to have fallen into their own conversation. Harry just nodded and they both got up and headed for the stairs. This must be important judging by the determined look on Ginny’s face. Harry followed quietly behind her as she led the way to her room. Harry was starting to get nervous when Ginny still hadn’t said a word, she didn’t speak until they were inside and the door to her room was firmly shut.  
“Gin? What’s wrong?” Ginny looked up at him and Harry was shocked to see that her eyes were watery with unshed tears.  
“I think we should break up.” Ginny turned away from him and went to fiddle with something on her dresser.  
“Have I done something to upset you? Ginny, please just look at me and we can talk about this.” Ginny sniffled and Harry remained firmly rooted where he was.  
“There’s not really anything to say, Harry. We’ve been drifting apart for a while now. I guess it’s to be expected, we just survived a war. We’re not the same people we were last year, or even six months ago.” Harry unfroze and crossed the room to where Ginny was, he turned her around to face him.  
“How long have you felt like this, Gin?” Harry watched as tears finally fell down her face.  
“Since before the battle. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while but things were so horrible afterwards and the funeral and everything, I couldn’t do it. But we’re going back to Hogwarts soon and I didn’t want to lead you on any longer.” Harry just nodded, not quite sure what to say.

He understood what she meant of course. They’d had no contact at all for a year while Ron, Hermione and him were hunting Horcruxes and then the battle happened and everything went to shit. They hadn’t really been a couple for a long time. Harry realized that he saw her much more like a little sister than anything.  
“I get it, no hard feelings Ginny.” Harry put his hands on her shoulders, which sagged in relief. “Just know that you’re still family and you can still come to me if you need anything or you want to talk.” Ginny smiled and wiped her eyes.  
“Thanks, Harry. I’m really glad you said that ‘cause I didn’t want to lose your friendship, or make anything awkward for you and Ron.” Harry stepped back towards the door.  
"Like I said, no hard feelings. I’ll give you a minute, meet you back downstairs?” Ginny smiled and nodded gratefully at him. Harry slipped out the doorway and ran right into George.

“I hope you weren’t defiling my sister in there, Harrykins.” Harry smiled at the nickname.  
“Actually, quite the opposite. She was breaking up with me.” George looked surprised and concerned but Harry waved him off. “It’s alright, there’s no hard feelings and we’ve decided we’re better off as friends.”  
“Glad to hear it, because if you’d broken my baby sister’s heart there would’ve been hell to pay. Saviour of the Wizarding World be damned.” And with that George turned and walked off down the hall, leaving Harry to process that he’d just been threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry, it took me a couple of weeks to finish writing this over the Christmas season.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the upcoming chapters. I know I am!


	3. Orion's Café and Rare Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco leaves the Manor. Kingsley sends Harry to bring him back. And once it's revealed why Draco fled home, Harry and he share a rare heart-to-heart that surprises both boys.
> 
> Ron's jealousy rears its ugly head. Can Harry justify his new friend to his best mate? Should he need to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!:  
> this chapter discusses coming out, it's mostly positive but just something to be aware of

One week had passed since Harry had testified for the Malfoys. The _Prophet_ had basically reported on it non-stop, Harry spent several days telling the tale to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and several of his friends from school who had owled him after that first headline was published. He’d been talking back and forth with Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna about the specifics of the trial and how the _Prophet_ had completely fabricated most of the details. Harry learned that Luna seemed the most excited about Draco returning and Seamus was the least excited by a lot.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the idea of a budding friendship between Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

That train of thought was interrupted by a gentle tapping on the window in Harry’s borrowed bedroom at the Burrow. Harry looked up from the latest letter from Luna to see an owl sitting on the window sill with a letter. Harry didn’t recognize the owl but that wasn’t necessarily unheard of. Harry hurried to let in the large eagle owl, who hopped in and settled down on his desk. Harry had never in his life seen a more severe-looking bird, the owl was sitting regally with a letter still held delicately in its beak. Harry reached over cautiously and plucked the letter from the owl who let out a dignified squawk and flew out the window without any preamble. Harry turned his attention away from the bizarre acting owl and towards the letter in his hands. It was clearly addressed to him, his name was carefully written on the envelope in a delicate cursive hand. Harry turned it over and paused to look at the wax seal stamped onto the heavy parchment. There was an ‘M’ sitting prominently in the middle surrounded by two dragons and topped with a snake. This, Harry realized, was from one of the two remaining Malfoys.  
Harry quickly tore open the envelope and pulling out the letter, skimming its contents quickly:

_Potter,  
My mother would like to remind you that you are wanted for dinner. Personally, I could not care less if you make an appearance or not, but my mother seems quite adamant.  
Please send word with a date that works for you and if you have a preference on what is served so the Elves can make arrangements.  
My mother awaits your owl,_

__

_D. Malfoy.  
PS: How did Eltanian perform? This is her first time delivering a letter for us._

Harry hurried to pen a letter in return:

_Draco,  
Apologize to your mother for me. It completely slipped my mind. It’s been a little crazy over here after the trial.  
Have you seen any of the articles in the Prophet?  
How does tomorrow night work, around 7? And I’m sure whatever you or your mother want for dinner is fine, I don’t have a preference.  
I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,_

__

_Harry.  
PS: Your owl performed perfectly, although I’ve never seen an owl act more entitled, did she come from money?_

Harry folded up the parchment and handed it off to his own owl, a grumpy brown owl named Nimbus. Nimbus took the letter and practically stumbled out of the window. He hoped the poor bird made it there in one piece.  
Harry watched Nimbus fly until he was out of sight, before Harry could worry anymore about his owl or his letter, Ron walked into the room.  
“Hey mate, you ready for breakfast?” Harry nodded and followed Ron from the room and down to the kitchen.

Everyone was already seated, Harry took a seat in an empty chair next to Hermione and across from Ginny. Things had been surprisingly okay between the two of them after their talk. Harry was a little worried that things would be awkward for a little while, but the two of them seemed to have fallen right back into their normal habits. If anything, the rest of the Weasleys seemed to have taken the news harder than Harry had.  
“Harry dear, how are you today?” Mrs. Weasley said over Harry’s shoulder. She reached down and placed a cup of tea in front of him before ruffling his hair.  
“I’m brilliant, how are you?” Harry reached up to run a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it.  
“I’m just fine, my dear. Thank you for asking.” Mrs. Weasley finally took her seat at the table and conversations broke out.  
Harry had really loved being able to have so many meals with the Weasley family these last few months. He loved the organized chaos of it, and how everyone seemed to move as one big unit. Harry watched as the salt shaker was passed from Mr. Weasley to George, and then to Ginny over to Ron, who skipped Hemione and set it in front of Harry who finally passed it to Mrs. Weasley on his left. What amazed Harry about this was that no one had asked for it and everyone had passed it on while barely even looking up from their plate. Harry watched again as George looked up from his toast, looked around only to find that Ginny had placed the butter plate down in front of him before he had time to ask for it. Harry couldn’t remember a time when any of the Dursleys had moved with such unplanned coordination.

“Was that your owl I saw fly off this morning, Harry?” Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded while chewing his toast.  
“Yeah it was, I was sending word to Draco about dinner with his mother.” Mr. Weasley’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  
“Dinner with Draco and Narcissa? When?”  
“Tomorrow evening, I think. Unless something comes up.” Mr. Weasley just nodded, seemingly lost in thought.  
“I thought you were joking about that! You aren’t actually going to go are you Harry?” Ron exclaimed, trying to speak around his mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
“Of course I’m going to go, Ron. I just sent them a letter saying I would.” Ron coughed around his mouthful of food before taking a big gulp of his juice. He cleared his throat.  
“Why on earth would you do that? You’re just giving them an opportunity to poison you or something.” Hermione set down her teacup with a sigh.  
“We’ve been over this, Ronald. Why on Earth would the Malfoys risk going to Azkaban when Harry’s just ensured their freedom?” Ron didn’t seem to have an answer and silently went back to shoving eggs into his mouth.  
Harry went back to sipping on his tea in silence, breakfast continued around him but the table was much more subdued than a few moments ago. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw a letter flying in the window behind George’s head. He noticed with alarm that it looked almost identical to the message he received from the Ministry before being expelled in his Fifth Year. It appeared to have spotted Harry and went to hover over his breakfast plate.

“Harry, It’s Kingsley. I need to speak with you urgently about your little passion project. Please come by Floo to my office as soon as you can.” Harry set down his cup with a clatter and left the table in a hurry.  
He ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, to grab his wand and a jacket before running back down to the kitchen to the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were standing in front of it when he skidded around the corner.  
“Harry, what’s wrong? And why is the Minister of Magic needing to talk to you so desperately?” Hermione asked.  
“It’s got to be something to do with the Malfoys. I’ve got to go see what he needs or the Wizengamot will have my head.” Ron scoffed before heading back to his seat, probably to finish his breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Harry.  
“Do you need someone to come with you?” Harry shook his head.  
“I’ll be fine, I’ll be back soon. If there’s trouble, I’ll send my Patronus.” Hermione seemed happy enough with that and stood aside so Harry could access the Floo. In a burst of green flame, Harry was standing in Kingsley’s office watching him pace in front of the fireplace.

“Ah, Harry. Thank Merlin you’re here.” Harry hurried out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off his clothes as he went. “Draco’s left the Manor.” Harry froze in his tracks.  
“What! What do you mean he left the Manor? Like of his own free will?” Kingsley nodded grimly.  
“I’m afraid so. His mother just fire called me. Apparently, he was very upset when he left and she thinks she knows where he went.” Harry frowned at Kingsley.  
“Then why did you need me? Why not call the Aurors?” Kingsley sighed.  
“Because I figured you might be able to talk some sense into him before I alert the Aurors that he violated the conditions of his house arrest. This may come as a shock to you Harry, but I don’t like sending young people to Azkaban.” Harry nodded.  
“So where is he? Did Narcissa say?” Kingsley nodded and walked over to his desk to grab, what looked to Harry like a Muggle memo pad —similar to the one Aunt Petunia always kept by the telephone.  
“She said that he would probably be at a Muggle coffee shop in London. I wrote down the address.” Kingsley handed the slip of paper to Harry, who shoved it in his jacket pocket. “Please take care of this quietly Harry. I really don’t want to have to call in the DMLE. It’ll make that bitch Kinkle all smug.” Harry nodded with a small smile.  
“Can I apparate there?”  
“Yes, there’s an Apparation point just down the road. Now get a move on.” Harry gave a mocking salute to Kingsley before disapparating with a Pop!

Harry appeared in an alleyway. After getting his footing, he took stock of his surroundings. He noticed the busy London street just twenty paces from where he stood and fished out the paper Kingsley had given him. It said: “Orion’s Café and Rare Bookstore.” with an address scribbled beneath it. Harry wondered for a moment how Draco had even found this place, and why he thought it was important enough to violate his house arrest to come to a Muggle coffee shop of all places.  
Harry took a deep breath before walking out onto the street, several people shouldered past him, clearly in a hurry to get somewhere fast. He looked up and spotted a hanging sign just down the street with a constellation on it. Harry made his way towards it, under the assumption that the sign showed Orion’s Belt. Harry sighed in relief when he was in fact right. He shouldered his way through the door into a dimly lit room. There were several comfy looking chairs and couches surrounding several coffee tables. Towards the back was an ordering area with a few baristas making coffees for the few people standing in line. Harry looked up to see a loft space with several rows of bookshelves. The whole place was warm and cozy and smelled like freshly brewed espresso. Harry couldn’t help but take a deep, relaxing breath.

No wonder Draco liked this place, even Harry had to admit it had charm.

The thought of Draco brought Harry back to the present. He had to find Draco and fast before Kingsley called in the Aurors. Harry looked around desperately for the familiar head of platinum blond hair, he finally spotted it sitting down in the far corner at a booth facing away from the door. Harry quickly strode across the room before sliding down into the booth seat across from Draco who jumped in surprise.  
“Potter! How did you find me?” He snarled. Only then did Harry notice that his eyes and face were red from crying and that he was cradling his coffee mug like a lifeline.  
“Narcissa said you might be here.” Draco let out a wet chuckle before clearing his throat.  
“Leave me alone, Potter. I’m not in the mood for company.”  
“I don’t particularly care what you’re in the mood for, Draco. You violated your house arrest. You’re bloody lucky that I’m friends with the Minister and that I didn’t bring a team of Aurors with me to drag you off to Azkaban! What were you thinking?!” Harry said, trying to keep his voice down in the quiet café.  
Draco just sighed and chewed his lip. Harry watched as he took a shaky breath before taking a sip of his coffee. He didn’t look at Harry for several moments, Harry was shocked to see that Draco was fighting back tears.  
“I finally looked at the _Prophet_. At all the horrible things they’re all saying about my family. I just couldn’t stay at that damned house any longer. Drag me off to Azkaban for all I care. Anything’s better than there.” Harry sat in silence, trying to string together what to say to that.  
“Draco, I’ve never seen you this upset about what the _Prophet_ says about your family. What’s changed?” Harry asked gently.  
“What’s changed,” he snarled. “Is that now it’s _true!_ ” Draco slammed his coffee mug down on the table with a bang. A woman at the table closest to them turned to look at them in concern.  
“What do you mean, Draco?” Harry asked, trying to get to the bottom of why Draco is so upset in the first place.  
“I mean, that it’s true what they’re saying. We are Death Eaters, we followed You Know Who, we are lying and deceitful Slytherins and my father is rotting away in Azkaban. It’s all true. At least before, I could pretend that it wasn’t. I could pretend that _we_ were the victims, but I can’t do that anymore because my family is guilty and we did unspeakable things to so many people.” Draco took another deep, shaky breath. He looked on the verge of a breakdown.  
“Draco, not everything they’re saying is true. Did you see that bit about how I’m under your control, or how I’m madly in love with you?” Harry tried to joke. Draco gave a half-hearted chuckle.  
“I saw it. It could be true, y’know. Bellatrix taught me the _Imperius_ Curse. I’m quite good at it.” Harry smiled weakly.  
“While I don’t doubt that, it seems a little impossible given that I’m immune to Voldemort’s _Imperius_.” Draco looked up in shock.  
“You’re shitting me. There’s no way that’s true, do you have any idea how many powerful wizards I saw fall victim to his Imperius. Too many, and not one of them could even get it to falter, let alone break it completely.”  
“I’m not shitting you. He tried to possess me in Fifth Year but I forced him back, after that it wasn’t that difficult to fight off his persuasions.” Draco nearly spat out his coffee at that.  
“Fifth Year! You shook off his Imperius in Fifth Year!” Harry gave a weak chuckle at that.

“We’re getting off-topic, Draco. I still find it difficult to believe that you risked going to Azkaban just because of what people are saying in the paper.” Draco’s eyes were locked onto the tabletop and wouldn’t meet Harry’s at all. “What really happened, Draco? Why did you come here of all places?” Draco slouched back in his seat with a defeated sigh.  
“If you tell anyone this, I will hex you to an inch of your life. Are we clear, Potter?” Draco still wasn’t meeting Harry’s eyes.  
“I swear, whatever you tell me will stay between us. You have my word, Draco.”

Draco leaned forward on his elbows, still cradling the coffee mug with both hands. Not for the first time, Harry wondered what on Earth had happened to Draco this morning that was so terrible he would risk going to prison just to escape it. Kingsley hadn’t mentioned any danger, was Narcissa in danger? Had something happened at the Manor that Harry didn’t know about?

“My mother and I had quite the argument this morning over breakfast and I just couldn’t bear to be anywhere near the Manor —or the Wizarding World, for that matter.” Draco took a deep breath, Harry suddenly felt like he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear. “She wants me to marry. She thinks it will help raise our standing in Pureblood society. When I disagreed with her, we got into a fight about expectations and producing an heir. After everything that’s happened this year, I just couldn’t take it. We all nearly died and all she cares about is that the Malfoy line would have died with me.” Harry had the bizarre urge to reach out and comfort the boy sitting in front of him, but he held back.  
“I take it, that's not what you want then?” Draco looked up to sneer at Harry.  
“Of course not!” He said, scandalized. “I don’t want to marry some pureblooded girl I don’t know, and I certainly don’t care about the Malfoy name.” Harry was floored, Draco really had changed from that pompous pureblood he knew before the war.  
“You? Don’t care about the Malfoy name? Since when?” Draco looked offended, Harry was suddenly reminded of all the times Hermione had accused him of acting insensitively.  
“For a while now. It’s hard to believe that you are better than everyone when your father is kneeling at another man’s feet. And it’s not like we did anything good with it, our name didn’t save us in the end.” Draco’s grey eyes locked on Harry’s “You did.” Harry’s eyes widen comically.

“So, let me get this straight. You and your mother had an argument about you not wanting to marry and have a kid? So you came all the way to this Muggle coffee shop, and narrowly avoided being arrested?” Draco let out a small chuckle at Harry’s words. “Is the coffee at least any good?” Draco laughed for real at that.  
“It’s awful. But, I saw this place one time while I was out with Severus. We hadn’t had time to stop, but I’d always wanted to come here.” Draco looked around the shop wistfully, Harry suddenly didn’t want to leave as badly.  
“Have you had time to look around?” Draco merely shook his head. “Did you want to?” Draco nodded, looking confused.  
“But. I thought you were to take me back to the Manor?” Harry smiled mischievously.  
“You’re already out aren’t you?” Draco nodded dumbly. “Plus, you’re with the Chosen One. No one is going to mess with you while I’m here. They’re all too busy hero-worshiping me.” Draco smiled while rolling his eyes.  
“You never could stay out of trouble.”  
“C’mon. Maybe I can find a present for Hermione while I’m here.”

Harry was the first to slide out of the booth, with Draco following closely behind. Both boys stood there for a moment, not quite knowing what to do next. Harry made a gesture to say “After you” before following Draco up the stairs towards the bookshelves. Harry watched as Draco moved up and down the shelves, gliding a finger across the old spines before stopping at one of interest.  
“This is a spellbook.” Harry jumped, quickly looking at the book in Draco’s hands.  
It said _The Dark Arts: Overcoming the Stigma_ in shiny silver letters. Harry’s eyes bugged at the remaining text. _“With notes from R.A Black.”_  
“Regulus,” Harry whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow in question  
“Regulus? Like Sirius’ younger brother? You think he wrote something in this book?” Harry frowned.  
“He could’ve, yeah. I really don’t know anything about him. Other than the fact that he defected from the Death Eaters and whatever Kreacher’s told me. Now, it was Draco’s turn to frown.  
“Who’s Kreacher?” Draco says the name with disgust as if he can’t imagine anyone with such a name.  
“He’s the Black family’s House Elf. He’s still living over at Grimmauld Place. He seems to really like Regulus, is always going on about how much he missed him. Didn’t like Sirius much, but hardly anyone in the Black family did.” Draco nodded, still holding on to the book. He didn’t look like he was going to put it back.  
“Keeping that one are you?” Harry asked with a grin.  
“I’m merely keeping it out of the hands of unsuspecting Muggles. We still have the Statute to uphold you know.” Harry had a feeling that Draco simply wanted to read the book.

When did he become so easy for Harry to read?

Harry and Draco browsed the little shop for what felt like hours. Draco kept pointing out the ridiculous cover art, or silly titles. While Harry explained the plots of famous Muggle stories to him. It shouldn’t have surprised Harry that Draco was completely ignorant to almost all of them, Harry still found it hard to wrap his head around just how little the Wizarding World knew about Muggle society. After carefully combing through practically the whole store, Harry settled on a collection of Shakespeare’s works for Hermione. She had just been complaining to Ron and him about how little time she had to read Muggle literature or anything that wasn’t a Hogwarts textbook. Harry watched as Draco picked up a couple more books, ones Harry doubted were Wizard books too but chose not to pry into Draco’s sudden interest in Muggle teen dramas.

Harry waited until all the tension had drained from Draco’s shoulders before suggesting that they return to the Manor. Draco looked resigned but nodded silently. They both made their way down to pay for their books. Harry ordered a coffee for himself as well. Draco just rolled his eyes and ordered himself an Earl Grey tea. Harry heard him mumble something about ‘how they couldn’t possibly screw that up.’ Harry just smiled at Draco’s antics.  
Harry watched the girl behind the counter with suspicion, she was watching Draco quite closely. Harry wondered if she was a witch, but the idea seemed ridiculous. Still, she seemed intent on keeping their attention.  
“Can I get a name for the order?” She asked sweetly. Harry couldn’t help but notice that she hadn’t asked him for his name.  
“Draco.” Draco looked up quickly before going back to studying his purchases.  
“Lovely name. It suits you.” The girl was still looking at Draco, Harry realized that she must be checking him out.  
“Thank you. And what might yours be?” Draco grinned. Harry saw the same look whenever one of the girls from school complimented him.  
“Guinevere.”  
“Beautiful, just like yourself.” The girl, Guinevere, was blushing now. Harry stepped in before Draco could ask her what time she got off at.  
“Draco, we really need to go.” The girl looked at Harry for the first time, looking disappointed.  
“Right, of course.” Draco nodded to Harry before reaching over the counter and clasping the girl’s hand gently. Harry watched, horrified, as Draco pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Enchantée, mademoiselle.” The girl let out a nervous giggle behind her hand, which was covering her blushing face. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder to steer him towards the door, he went without complaint.

“Guess I should apologize for costing you a date,” Harry said, not feeling particularly sorry.  
“A date? Why do you say that?” Draco said with a confused laugh.  
“Surely even you’re not that dense.” Draco still looked confused. “That girl was all over you, and you were pulling out all the stops. I felt like I should’ve let you two get a room.” Draco made a scandalized noise.  
“I was being polite, Potter. And that girl was not ‘all over me’.” Harry scoffed.  
“You kissed her hand! Muggles don’t just do that, she thought you were flirting with her, and it certainly looked like you were.” Draco’s eyes were comically large, and he still looked horrified.  
“That wasn’t my intention. She paid me a compliment so I gave her one in return. Should I not have?” Harry stopped short at the look on Draco’s face, he honestly had no clue why his actions seemed so weird. In a different time, Harry might have laughed at how horribly helpless Malfoy seemed with girls.  
“I’m sure it’s fine. She was cute, and you probably made her day. I wouldn’t worry about it but next time I’d keep the hand-kissing for the pureblood girls. Harry shrugged, Draco nodded distractedly.  
Neither one said anything more on the walk back to the Apparation point. Except when Harry stopped to throw out his coffee cup and Harry reluctantly told Draco he was right.

Harry apparated them both back to the Ministry just so that Kingsley would know they were both on their way back to the Manor. Kingsley looked more relieved than angry, something that Draco definitely appreciated more than he said. Harry watched as Draco took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Harry thought he looked a lot like Muggle soldiers he saw in a documentary once, he was grim but steady, his hands were steady but he took a shaky breath before calling out in a clear voice. Harry was only a few seconds behind him.  
When Harry came through, Narcissa was already enveloping Draco in a fierce hug. He could hear some of what she was saying but most of her words were mumbled by Draco's shoulder. He was replying with "yes, Mother" and "I'm sorry, Mother" at, what Harry assumed, were all the right moments. After a few minutes, Narcissa let him go and Draco stepped away to straighten his clothes with a huff. Harry was soon enveloped in a similar hug, with Narcissa whispering thank yous in Harry's ear. Eventually, she composed herself and insisted that they all have tea in the parlour. Harry watched both Malfoy's walk down the hall, before taking a moment to send a Patronus to Hermione to let her know where he was. When Harry entered the parlour, there was a tea service already assembled. He chose an armchair across from Narcissa and to the left of Draco, who was lounging on a similar chair. The two Malfoy's seemed to be watching the other as if daring the other to speak first. Harry decided to break the silence instead.

"So, Narcissa. How have you been settling in? Anything to report to Kingsley?" This was apparently the wrong thing to say.  
"Nothing dear, other than my son who thinks he knows best." She said sweetly. Draco bristled but remained silent. "Harry, what do you think of the Greengrasses?" Harry had the distinct feeling he was being led into a trap but he responded anyway, purely so he didn't offend Narcissa.  
"Uh, I don't really know anything about them. Two sisters right?" Narcissa nodded, looking pleased. "They seemed nice enough, from the very limited contact I've had with them both."  
"See. Draco I told you that Astoria is a lovely girl—" On Harry's right, a teacup exploded.  
"And I told you that I don't want to marry someone that I'm not in love with," Draco said, unsettlingly calm.  
"Oh honey, you're being ridiculous. You would learn to love her, she's a very bright young lady." Draco was on his feet now, Harry watched as the wall sconces flickered  
"I'm not going to marry some girl that you picked out for me." Narcissa frowned at her son, Harry wondered if Draco had ever let the mask slip this badly at home before.  
"Well, that's alright then. If you'd pick one out I can make arrangem—" Another teacup exploded under Draco's barely controlled rage.

"I'm gay!" The whole room seemed to stop breathing. Harry found a spot on the coffee table particularly interesting and continued to stare at it as Narcissa sat in silence. Draco was breathing deeply, trying desperately to control himself. Harry assumed that he hadn't planned on coming out like this, but Harry felt a flicker of pride for him anyway. Draco took a fortifying breath before speaking again. "Mom, I love you. I do. But I cannot, and will not marry some girl just to please you. Before the war, I probably would have. But not anymore. I nearly died, and I'm no longer interested in hiding who I am anymore." Narcissa still hadn't said a word, she looked as if the world was spinning under her feet. "I hope you can find in yourself to forgive me." And with that, Draco strode out of the room and didn't look back.

Harry stood to go after him, Narcissa grabbed his wrist on his way past.

"Tell him I love him. I just need a moment to wrap my thoughts around this, but he shouldn't ever doubt that." Harry just nodded and walked out after Draco.  
Harry wasn't sure how to find him, but he took a gamble and followed one hallway all the way to the other side of the house, looking for any sign of the blond boy - or an Elf even. He broke into a run when he heard a clambering and the sound of broken glass up ahead. Harry threw open the door at the end of the hall, he ignored the rest of the luxurious bedroom in favour of kneeling next to Draco.

He was rightfully upset, Harry could see his shoulders trembling and he was breathing erratically. Harry didn't say anything, just kneeled next to Draco in silent vigil. Harry instead focused on the handful of picture frames that were on the floor in front of the two wizards. They all looked broken, some with broken glass while others had splintered frames. Draco was clutching one in his hands tightly, Harry was almost afraid he was going to hurt himself but he couldn't bring himself to pull the photo away from his hands. In the photo, Harry saw a younger Draco standing between his parents, all around them were a couple of trunks and an owl cage. Harry realized that this must have been the day Draco went to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry watched as Draco in the photo looked up at both his parents in turn with a glowing smile, and he received a proud and loving smile from each in return. Draco took a shuddering breath before reaching down to start picking up the mangled frames. Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm before flipping his wand over and offering the handle to Draco.  
"But— I can't—" He was watching the wand in Harry's hand with longing but also fear.  
"I'd do it, but I'm rubbish at the spell. Transfiguration was my worst subject." Harry inched the wand closer to Draco's hand, who finally accepted it.  
" _Reparo_." Harry watched as all the photos climbed back into their frames, the glass put itself back together and the broken frames collected all their splintered pieces. He handed back Harry's wand almost before the spell was past his lips like it burned him.  
"Thanks, Potter." His voice was lacking all its usual emotion. Harry sighed.  
"What's it going to take to get you to call me Harry?" Draco chuckled wetly.  
"I guess I should, given that Hell just froze over." Harry turned so that he was facing Draco more directly.

"Did you want to talk about what just happened?" Draco scoffed, still looking anywhere but at Harry. "If you don't that's cool, although you should know that what you just did was really brave." Draco sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes mercilessly.  
"It didn't feel brave. Feels like I'm about to be disowned." Harry, once again, felt the need to comfort Draco.  
"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but your mum wanted me to tell you she still loves you. Just give her some time and I'm sure she'll come around." Draco looked up at Harry in surprise.  
"When did she tell you that?" Draco demanded.  
"Right after you walked out. She saw me going after you." Draco furrowed his brows at that with a frown.  
"Why did you come after me? It's not like we're that close." Harry just smiled at him.  
"Nobody should have to come out alone." Draco's expression went dark at that.  
"What do you know?" He snarled. "How can you possibly understand what I'm going through right now!" Harry held up his hands in mock surrender.  
"You're right. I don't know what it's like to be you right now because I never had to come out to my parents, just my friends." Draco spluttered in shock, Harry almost laughed at the expression on his face but thought better.  
"You— com—Come out?" Harry wondered where all that unflappable Malfoy charm went. This time, Harry did chuckle at Draco's inability to speak.  
"Yeah. I'm bisexual." He shrugged. "I figured almost everyone knew by now. I don't try to hide it or anything." Draco choked on his tongue that time.  
"It's news to me! How come it's not all over the _Daily Prophet?_ " Harry shrugged again.  
"I dunno. Guess people at school decided to respect my privacy? Or maybe I'm just not as obvious as I thought." Harry grinned at Draco's face. "The point is, is that I kind of understand how you feel, and if you ever want to talk to someone who knows, then all you have to do is ask. I imagine that not too many people know." Draco nodded, lost in thought.  
"Pansy knows." Harry laughed.  
"Yeah. I guess she'd need to, what with you not being interested." Draco looked extremely confused all of a sudden.  
"Interested?"  
"Well yeah," Harry said, feeling dumb. "I figured she'd need to know that you didn't want to date anymore." Draco burst out laughing.  
"Me? And Pansy? That's hilarious, Potter." Harry frowned, still feeling like he was missing something. "Pansy and I are just friends, we only pretended to be close romantically to keep up appearances." Harry laughed along with Draco, he felt kind of stupid for not noticing sooner.

“Look at us. Learning all sorts of things about each other.” Draco chewed his lip, obviously thinking over his next words.  
“Yeah. It’s nice to not fight with you, Harry. I’m sorry I made it so difficult for you.” Harry smiled despite himself.  
“You called me Harry,” Draco grunted.  
“Don’t get used to it, Potter.” Harry laughed, pushing at Draco’s shoulder, he joined in after a glare in Harry’s direction.  
“But, jokes aside. I appreciate the apology. I’m sorry too.”  
After everything, the mood got considerably better. Draco kicked Harry’s ass at Wizard’s Chess more times than Harry could count. They were interrupted a few times by a House Elf or two, Draco rolled his eyes when Harry tried to talk to them or learn their names but otherwise didn’t mention it. As the sun began to sink in the sky, Harry realized that he should probably return to the Burrow before the Weasley’s sent out a search party.  
“I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow, yeah?”  
“If you like. Things are probably going to be weird around here for a bit, you may want to steer clear actually.”  
“That’s why I think I should come, I could help diffuse the tension. If you like. It’s up to you, Draco.” Draco let a rare, genuine smile grace his features.  
“I’d appreciate it, O’ Chosen One.” Harry punched Draco’s arm with an indignant noise for that, Draco just dodged him with a laugh.  
So, with a sarcastic bow, Harry crossed the room to the fireplace to get ready to Floo. Draco looked bereft for a moment before sliding the mask back on his face.  
“It’ll be okay, Draco. You survived Voldemort, you can handle a little bit of awkward conversation with your mother.” Draco nodded, looking sad. “Owl me, before you leave the house next time if anything comes up.” Harry watched as Draco flipped him off before he disappeared in a wall of green flame.

Harry stepped into the kitchen at the Burrow, to see Ron sitting alone at the table.  
“Have fun with your new best mate?” And before Harry could defend himself, Ron had gotten up, left the table and stormed up the stairs. Harry heard a door slam from somewhere above him.

So much for new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks to everyone who has read and subscribed to this story! I hope that you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> I should let you know that I'm reading the books now but I'm still waiting for some to come in the mail so almost all of the canon in this story is from the movies and from the HP Wiki page, if you notice anything that's wrong please let me know so that I can fix it.
> 
> Also, for anyone that's curious, the Malfoy's owl is named after the brightest star in the Draco constellation :)


	4. Dinner at the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner at the Manor has finally arrived, Harry's morning takes a turn for a worse but Draco and him still make the most of the evening and a bottle of Firewhiskey, drunken shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! mentions of child abuse/Harry's time with the Dursleys, Nothing more graphic than canon.
> 
> This chapter was hard for me to write for some reason, I had some serious writer's block so apologies for the late upload.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Harry watched the stairs where Ron had disappeared for several minutes. He wanted to march after his friend and demand to understand what exactly his problem was, but Harry had been friends with Ron for long enough to know that running after him right now wasn’t going to accomplish anything productive. Harry sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in the empty kitchen. He knew that integrating Draco into the group wasn’t going to go off without a few hitches, but he had hoped that Ron could’ve taken the high road purely for Harry’s sake. Harry couldn’t help feeling disappointed in his friend’s behaviour, he thought that Ron had left his jealousy behind before the war. Figures that Draco Malfoy would still be causing them problems, even when he wasn’t trying to anymore.

Harry sighed, it’s not fair to blame Draco, especially when Ron is upset just by his very existence. Harry would give him some time to cool off and then he’d talk to Ron. Harry rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. He must have sat there for quite some time, just thinking about Ron and Draco and Hermione —how in the name of Merlin he was supposed to get everyone to get along this year at Hogwarts. Harry was startled from his thoughts by a long sigh in the doorway, he looked up to see Hermione leaning on the door jam.  
“All right, Harry?” Harry sighed.  
“I’m fine, ‘Mione. Just a little row with Ron is all.” She scoffed and came to take the seat across the table from him.  
“When are you two not having a row?” She laughed. “He’ll come around, he always does Harry. He’ll rant and rave, but eventually, he’ll see sense.” Harry shook his head with a small smile.  
“I don’t know about this time, Hermione. He’s always hated Draco and I think he always will, even though he’s changed for good.” Hermione frowned in thought.  
“Maybe, it’s just because _we_ haven’t seen this change. Ron and I, both trust you explicitly Harry, but it’s hard to believe that someone like Mal—Draco can change. We just haven’t been privy to whatever you’ve seen.” Harry appreciated Hermione making an effort to address Draco by his given name, and he had to admit that Hermione’s point made a lot of sense. Like always.  
“I hear what you’re saying, ‘Mione, I really do. It just bothers me that Ron could think so little of our friendship. Does he honestly believe that I’d just pop off and get a new best friend? Just like that?” Hermione shook her head, Harry can assume by the look on her face that he just said something stupid.  
“Don’t be stupid, Harry. He’s just worried.” Harry scrunched up his face in confusion.  
“Worried? He’s not still on about the Malfoys trying to poison me is he?” Hermione patted his arm in a placating manner.  
“I think I’ve talked him out of that one. But, Harry you have to realize that from his point of view, it does look a little suspicious. You, over at the Manor, hanging out with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, and then this morning you run off like a bat out of hell and don't return until hours later.” Hermione smirked, “almost like you were bewitched.” Harry barked out a laugh.  
“Oh not you too Hermione, don’t you start with that nonsense.” She giggled along with him. “And I know it seems like I’m spending a lot of time with the Malfoys, but you have to realize that I’m responsible for both of them. And, I think they need me more than you guys do.” Hermione looked sad all of a sudden, what had he said wrong?  
“I had hoped for your sake that this ‘hero-complex’ of yours would be finally put to bed after you saved everyone, but apparently you’ll never rest.” Harry shook his head, Hermione just smiled smugly at him.

“So, you’re not angry with me?”  
“No, I’m not angry with you. In fact, I find it’s kind of funny, The world’s most Gryffindor, Gryffindor trying to save the world’s most Slytherin, Slytherin.” Harry shot Hermione a mock glare.  
“According to the sword, Neville is the most Gryffindor, Gryffindor.” Hermione laughed.  
“That’s true. Did you hear he’s got a fan club at Hogwarts now?” Harry shook his head in disbelief.  
“Oh good, I won’t be the only celebrity.” Hermione and Harry shared a warm smile, before turning serious. “Hogwarts isn’t going to be the same is it?”  
“No, I imagine that Hogwarts is going to be different for quite some time.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “People died there, Harry. I don’t think the school will ever feel like home again.”  
Harry got up and crossed over to where Hermione was sobbing quietly into her hands, he kneeled down beside her chair and pulled her into a hug, he stroked her hair and whispered soothingly until she seemed more herself. She wiped her eyes and adjusted her hair and clothes before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning into his side. Harry wrapped an arm around her, the both of them just appreciating the familiar closeness.  
“It’ll be okay ‘Mione. We’ll be okay.” 

Harry woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Thankfully, not the Voldemort kind, but the kind that just puts you in a terrible mood. Harry rolled over to grab his glasses off the nightstand with a groan, he nearly leapt out of bed when he noticed the Malfoy’s owl, Eltanian, perched on the dresser staring at him. She was carrying a letter, almost looking miffed that Harry hadn’t come to collect it immediately. He crawled out of bed to retrieve it, then watching as the bird turned on its heel and promptly flew out the window. Harry shook his head in amusement, the Malfoys could not have picked a more fitting owl. Harry turned the letter over to discover what Harry now recognized as Draco’s fine penmanship, he flipped it over and pulled at the envelope impatiently.

_Harry,  
I never thought I would be awaiting your arrival at the Manor, but Mother seems to be on her best behaviour around you —which I am now appreciating. This morning when I came down for breakfast, she asked me about my taste in men!  
I realize that you will find this hilarious, but as I am no longer allowed to escape her meddling, I was wondering if perhaps Mother and I can steal you away for the afternoon as well. Mother would really appreciate the company, however, she fully understands that you probably have important Chosen One duties to attend to.  
Pray to Merlin I haven’t pitched myself from the roof before you arrive.  
Draco Malfoy,  
PS: Bring Firewhiskey._

Harry chuckled at Draco’s dramatics, he really was quite the drama queen. Harry let the image of Narcissa and Draco’s breakfast conversation carry him all the way down to the kitchen, where he still couldn’t get the grin off his face. The Weasley clan was all seated already, except for Molly who always insisted on being the last one seated, but only Ron noticed his grin.  
“What’re you smirking about?” He scowled.  
“Nothing.” Ron just stared at him with distrust. “It’s a nice day, is all.”  
“Oh, ‘cause of your dinner date with the Ferret?” Hermione looked up from her book, The Shakespeare one Harry bought her, with a glare. Harry just barely managed to cut her off before she started her lecture.  
“You know fine well it’s not a date, Ron. And I’m going to ask you not to call him that.” Ron threw back his head with a sharp laugh.  
“Oh, so he can call Hermoine a ‘mudblood’ and you don’t bat an eye, but I call him a silly nickname and you get your robes in a bunch?”  
“You know for a fact that I’ve called him out on that before, and you and I have hexed him over the years for saying it. I told you I want a fresh start, and that begins with at least being civil.” Harry’s headache was coming back with a vengeance now that he was trying to hold back from shouting at Ron.  
The rest of the Weasleys were soon becoming aware of the argument taking place at the other end of the table, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had stopped their conversation over the _Prophet_ with mild concern, while George and Ginny seemed to be enjoying the back and forth blows like a tennis match.  
“You never used to have a problem with picking on the greasy little Death Eater before. What the hell happened to you, Harry?” Harry sighed, he was too tired of fighting.  
“I grew up, Ron. I’m not interested in picking on the schoolyard bully. We’re not children anymore.” Ron’s ears turned red, Harry had a feeling this was going to end ugly. “All I’m saying is that after Voldemort, it all seems so stupid.” Ron slammed his fist into the table and shot out of his seat, Molly gave an indignant cry but didn’t say anything further about her tabletop.  
“You’re only saying that ‘cause you don’t have any family he can pick on!” Harry saw red, he was on his feet before he even realized he’d moved.  
“I thought _you_ were my family, I guess I was wrong.”  
Harry grabbed his wand and was out the door, he didn’t stop to watch Ron’s face curl up in regret, or to answer the calls of his name. He broke into a run until he reached the perimeter of the wards, and then with a crack, he was gone.

He reappeared in an alley close to the Leaky Caldron on the Muggle side. With a sigh he made the walk through the Leaky, ignoring Tom when he tried to wave Harry over for a drink. The scowl on his face appeared to be enough to ward off people dying to talk to the Chosen One, which Harry was glad for.  
He wandered around Diagon for a while, just lost in thought. He knew rationally that Ron didn’t mean what he said but it still burned fiercely and his eyes kept filling with tears before he pushed them down. Harry wandered past the shops that used to fill him with such profound happiness, but now just reminded him of everyone he’d lost. He stood in the street staring at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes for so long he thought he’d become part of the pavement, he missed Fred but it hurt more to remember that the Weasleys had lost one of their own, not just a friend.

Thinking of Fred just reminded him of everyone else, Remus and Tonks, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Professor Dumbledore, little Colin Creevey, and Lavender Brown, and even Professor Snape. This war had taken so much from everyone, it was hard for Harry to hold it against Ron for being angry when he was still grieving.

Harry sometimes felt he was so busy worrying about everyone else’s grief, he forgets to grieve himself.

It was true that Harry hadn’t lost any blood family in this war, other than his parents who he barely had the opportunity to know, but he had lost his Godfather not even two years ago. And just a few months ago he lost his Uncle Moony and his mentor since his First year. And while he didn’t know Lavender or Colin that well, he still grew up with them and watched them accomplish great things in Gryffindor. It was hard to imagine never seeing any of them again.  
He thought of little Teddy Lupin who would grow up an orphan just like Harry did, it hit him all of a sudden that _he_ was Teddy’s Sirius. He made a note to himself to visit soon, he owed it to Remus to look after his son after he did so much for Harry and ultimately gave his life to keep him safe. “Others will tell him what his mother and father died for, one day he’ll understand.” Remus’ voice echoed around Harry's head. He would make sure that Teddy knew his parents were heroes, and no one would ever be allowed to tell him differently.

A sharp pain in his hands brought him out of his thoughts, his fingers ached and his nails had left dark crescent shapes in his palms, a few had drawn blood. He stared at his hands for a few moments in morbid curiosity, before scanning the street. It was a lot busier than when Harry first arrived early in the morning, and a quick _Tempus_ told him it was nearing 1 o’clock. He suddenly realized that he was due at the Manor in only a few hours for dinner and that Draco had asked for him to come early. He started to make his way down the street so he could buy a bottle of Firewhiskey like Draco requested. He debated getting a second bottle, but one thought of Hermione’s disappointed face was enough of a motivator to put it back on the shelf. He spent a little more than he probably would have for himself, but he imagined Draco was used to a better quality than the swill that was usually snuck into the Tower during the school year. The shopkeeper was beside himself, Harry gave a weak smile at the man and left after promising to come back soon to meet his daughter — somehow he didn’t feel guilty knowing he was going to break that promise.

He briefly considered cancelling due to his horrible mood, but he knew that Narcissa and Draco had been looking forward to this dinner and it would be rude to cancel so last minute. So he did the one thing he was good at, prepared for battle.

Leaving Diagon Alley behind and making his way to an Apparation point in a haze, he came to stand in front of the imposing gates of Malfoy Manor. They were left open for him and the long walk to the front door was thankfully uneventful, Harry found himself looking over his shoulders for a threat he knew would never come but he couldn’t shake the feeling after being on the run for so long. He took a deep breath before reaching for the heavy looking knocker. After a moment, the door was opened by an elf Harry hadn’t met before, he smiled at them warmly and watched as they looked flustered.  
“Hello there, what’s your name?” The elf gave a little squeak of surprise.  
“Dolly, most pleased to meet you, Master Harry Potter.” Harry resisted rolling his eyes in exasperation at the formalness of the ways elves spoke.  
“I must insist you just call me Harry, Dolly.” The Elf shook her head shakily.  
“That would be most impolite, Master Harry. Dolly couldn’t possibly.” Harry sighed.  
“I understand, think about it though. It would make me feel better.” The Elf nodded slowly, uncomprehending.  
“Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco are in the study, they are expecting you whenever you is ready, Master Harry.” She disappeared with a shy wave and a crack, leaving Harry smiling fondly after her.

Harry placed the bottle of whiskey he was holding down on a table in the entryway and went looking for his hosts.  
Harry found the study much easier this time, he peered in the doorway to see Narcissa reading over an issue of Witch's Weekly while Harry spotted Draco on the opposite side of the room hiding behind a large dusty tome. He smiled at the two of them sitting in complete silence, Draco was right — this was going to be tense.

Harry cleared his throat to announce himself before stepping into the room. Narcissa set her magazine down, but Draco didn’t move from peering over the top of his book.  
“Harry, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting you for some time.” She walked over to pull him into a hug, he returned it lightly.  
He made eye contact with Draco over her shoulder, who mouthed ‘Save me,’ with a look of exaggerated fear. Harry rolled his eyes at him.  
“I was in the neighbourhood and had nothing else planned for the day, I hope you don’t mind, Narcissa.” She chuckled lightly.  
“Oh not at all, you are always welcome Harry. I’m sure you and Draco can find something to do until dinner time.” She sent Harry a knowing look, Harry gulped.  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Draco? Was that a Quidditch pitch I saw in the backyard?” Draco strode across the room quickly.  
“Of course it is, come on Potter, I’ll show it to you.” Draco walked past Harry and Narcissa and went to stand in the doorway. Narcissa gently grabbed Harry’s wrist.  
“Thank you for coming, Harry.” She whispered. “I’m so very grateful that Draco has you to confide in right now.” Harry smiled at her, trying to be reassuring.  
“Me too.” He said simply, she let go of his wrist and turned back to her magazine.  
“Dinner’s at 6 o’clock, boys.” Harry turned towards Daco still standing in the doorway, who raised an eyebrow impatiently. He hurried over before Draco could cause a scene over being made to wait.

“What did she say?” He asked in lieu of a greeting.  
“Nothing.” He didn’t look convinced but he allowed the subject to drop.  
“Did you actually want to see the pitch, or was that just a poorly made excuse.” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“You’re the Slytherin, didn’t see you coming up with a lie to escape your mother.” Draco scowled.  
“You do know there’s more to being a Slytherin than just coming up with decent lies.” Harry laughed.  
“Yes, of course, I do. It also includes looking _fabulous_ in green.” Draco laughed heartily at that.  
“My, my. You think I look fabulous in green?” Draco teased, nudging his arm into Harry’s shoulder.  
‘Oh, shove off!” He pushed Draco back with a laugh of his own.  
“So, did you really have nothing else to do today?” Harry sighed.  
“I was supposed to hang out with Ron and Hermione this afternoon, but I left the Burrow this morning in a hurry after Ron and I got into it.” Draco furrowed his brow in concern.  
“You two had a fight? Over what?” Harry was too tired to lie.  
“You, mostly.” Draco reached out and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him to a stop in the middle of the corridor.  
“Me?! Why would you two have a fight about me?” Draco shouted incredulously. Harry smiled sympathetically at him.  
“He’s having a hard time believing you’ve changed and he doesn’t like us spending time together. It got pretty heated and he said some really dickish things about you, but I walked out after he said some shit about me and my family. Hermione says he’ll come around but I’m not ready to forgive him for that yet.” Draco just nodded his head along with the story, Harry was incredibly grateful that he didn’t say anything about Ron during his explanation.  
“I wish you hadn’t done that in my defence, Harry. My crumbling reputation isn’t worth losing your best friend over.”  
“It’s not just about you, we've been having issues for a while. He doesn’t trust my judgment, and he refuses to even be civil with you. And I know that it hits him harder when you picked on his family but to go and say that you and I didn’t have any issues because I don’t have any family is just—” Harry broke off with a groan of frustration.  
“Wait, Weasley said that about your family? I thought his family had kind of adopted you, it was honestly kind of sickening how close you two were.”  
“Yeah they did, they were there for me when the Dursleys were being especially cruel and after Sirius died, they’re the only family I have left. And Ron knows that. He knows that without them I have no one, that’s why it hurts so badly that he would say that.” Draco was looking at him with wide eyes.  
“What do you mean your Muggle family was cruel?” Harry sighed, he wasn’t sure he wanted to get into all of the crap the Durselys put him through, but Draco was looking at him with thinly veiled concern and curiosity.

Somehow Harry found himself telling Draco the truth.

“The Dursleys hate magic probably as much as your father hates Muggles. They used to think they could beat it out of me. And if I brought up anything to do with Hogwarts or magic, or my friends and teachers, they’d lock me in a room with iron bars on the windows. They made me work around the house like an Elf to earn my dinner and would find any excuse to lock me away. I didn’t know what my name was until I started public school, the day I met you in Madam Malkin's was the day I found out I was a wizard, you were the first wizard other than Hagrid I had ever met, and I didn’t know my parents were killed by Voldemort until the night before. Aunt Petunia used to say they were drunks and nobodys who died in a horrific car accident.” Draco’s face was looking more and more sick as Harry kept talking, he found himself sharing more than he’d ever told Ron and Hermione. Harry was shocked to see that Draco looked like he might cry, or like he was one second away from tracking down the Dursleys himself.  
“I don’t even know what to say, other than that I’m incredibly sorry.” Draco took a shaky breath and hung his head. “If I had known any of that, maybe I wouldn’t have given you such a hard time.”  
“I don’t need pity, Draco. I’m fine.” Draco shook his head sadly.  
“No really, I was always told that you were off living in luxury away from the Wizarding World. Father used to tell me that you must have been given every advantage and if I wanted to be as good if not better, then I needed to fight like hell for everything.” Harry looked at him in complete surprise because what Draco was saying seemed genuine. “So when you refused to shake my hand on that train, and then did so well that year, It stung more than I like to admit.” Harry shook his head sadly.  
“I didn’t shake your hand because you’d just insulted the first kid my age to show me kindness.” Draco looked sheepish.  
“Yes, I realize now that wasn’t a great place to start.” Harry laughed lightly at Draco’s embarrassment.  
“It’s all water under the bridge now, Draco. Don’t worry about it.” Draco scrunched up his nose in confusion. “It means everything’s forgiven — muggle expression.”  
“If you say so, Potter.” Draco smiled warmly at him for the first time since he arrived.

The two lapse into an easy silence as they walk the corridors, Draco leads Harry to the Quidditch Pitch eventually, after some prodding Harry convinces Draco to play with him and the two Seekers are soon chasing after one of Draco's practice Snitches, both Harry and Draco were out of practice after not playing for several years but it soon came back to them and they were racing each other to the Snitch not long after getting their footings. Harry fell off his broom after trying an extremely difficult maneuver, after that the game came to a close. Both boys laid on the grass in the middle of the field watched clouds pass overhead. After a few hours, Harry had forgotten all about the fight he’d had with Ron that morning, choosing instead to just enjoy Draco’s company. The sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky when there was the crack of apparation, Harry sat up to see Dolly standing a few feet away looking nervous.  
“Masters Draco and Harry, Mistress Narcissa sent me to remind you dinner is serving in 30 minutes.” Draco sat up and began to straighten his clothes before standing, he gave Dolly a dismissive wave,  
‘Yes alright, we’re on our way.”  
“Thank you for coming to tell us, Dolly. We’ll see you in there.” Harry gave the small elf a big, warm smile which she tentatively returned.  
“Most welcome, M—H-Harry Potter.” Draco frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off with a look, Dolly disappeared before anything else could be said.  
“Do you plan on recruiting all our Elves?” Draco muttered with a grumble, Harry just laughed.  
“Not my fault they like me better, Malfoy.” He teased, Draco shot him a glare but there was no heat in it.  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter.”

The dining room of Malfoy Manor had clearly had a makeover, the room still smells vaguely of fresh paint, the walls were a bright off-white colour and there was now a small dining table that would sit maybe eight people. It looked strange in the large room, Harry assumed there had been a bigger table there at some point, but it probably held bad memories.  
Narcissa was seated at one end of the table already when Draco and Harry entered, she had changed into elegant dinner robes and Harry couldn’t help feeling underdressed. Draco took a seat on his mother’s left, after an internal struggle, Harry took the seat opposite him on Narcissa’s right. There was an uneasy silence as everyone settled into their seats, Harry wasn’t quite sure where to start the conversation and it looked like Draco would be no help in that area.  
“You look lovely, Narcissa.” Harry got out, awkwardly.  
“Thank you, Harry. You’re too kind.” She smiled warmly and Harry could feel some of his unease falling away.  
It was then that the Elves appeared with trays of food floating into the room, the table was set with plates and plates of delicious food - things that Harry hadn’t seen since his last Hogwarts feast, like roasted potatoes and rotisserie chicken, steamed vegetables and warm, buttery bread. It all looked incredible and Harry’s stomach suddenly reminded him that he hadn’t eaten anything since last night.  
“Wow, everything looks amazing. This is really great, thank you.” Harry saw Draco roll his eyes at him across the table and bit back a retort.  
“We wouldn’t be here without you, Harry. We should be the ones thanking you.” Harry frowned at that.  
“You both saved my life, I was simply returning the favour. And besides, you two are still technically criminals.” Harry tried to joke, Narcissa was having none of it, though.  
“Enough of that nonsense, Harry. Draco and I both owe you a tremendous debt and that’s all there is to it.” Her tone left Harry feeling properly chastised and with nothing else to say.  
“Let’s just eat, Mother. Potter doesn’t need a bigger complex.” Harry looked up in surprise at Draco, who had somehow saved Harry from the awkward conversation. Harry nodded gratefully at him but Draco just rolled his eyes again.

After that conversation was turned instead to small comments about the food and not much else. Everyone was too busy eating to say much else on the subject of gratitude or who saved who first. And Draco seemed pleased because nothing had been said about his outburst or his taste in men. Harry felt himself waiting for the other shoe to drop but it appeared like it wasn’t going to. After the main course the Elves brought out dessert and the conversation instead turned to Hogwarts and the start of the new term starting in just over two weeks.

“Have you heard anything about the new term, Harry?” Narcissa asked politely.  
“Not much, no. I sent an owl to McGonagall a few days ago to make sure she was informed about the Ministry’s ruling. We should be getting letters soon, she mentioned it was taking them a little longer this year to sort out who was returning. The castle’s been mostly put back together, but I understand there are areas that are going to require some more work. But other than that it should be business as usual.” Harry turned to Draco, “have you heard anything from the other Slytherins?” Draco shook his head numbly.  
“I haven’t heard anything. Pansy sent me a letter the day after the trial, but I haven’t heard from anyone since then.” Draco moved some food around on his plate with his fork sadly. “If any of them are returning they haven’t mentioned it to me.” Draco seemed bothered by this, Harry could sympathize —he knew what it felt like when your friends didn’t send you any letters over the break.

The conversation stalled again, it seemed like no one really knew what to say after everything that had happened over the last week or so. Harry suddenly remembered his bottle of Firewhiskey in the entryway and called on Dolly who was walking past with dirty plates bound for the kitchen. He’d get it himself but he thought the Malfoys might find it rude or strange to leave the table while the Elves were there.  
“Dolly, could you please have someone go and get the bottle of Firewhiskey I left in the entryway, please?” Dolly jumped up in surprise, letting the plates float on their own and standing there staring at Harry for a second.  
“Of course, Dolly will go get it right away. Anything for Harry Potter.” She disappeared, Harry turned to look at the Malfoys.  
Draco just looked vaguely annoyed but Narcissa had a frown on her delicate features, no doubt wondering why her House Elf was being so informal with her guest. Draco seemed to have noticed his mother’s frown as well.  
“Oh don’t worry, Mother. Harry is just trying to charm every one of our Elves. He specifically requested that Dolly not call him Master Harry.” Narcissa’s frown eased slowly, Harry gave her an awkward smile in return.  
“I hope you don’t mind, Narcissa. I really have no experience with House Elves and it just makes me more comfortable.” Narcissa smiled at Harry then, a little pitying.  
“As long as it makes you comfortable, Harry then, by all means, charm the Elves.”

Dolly had re-appeared by now and walked over to Harry with the bottle held delicately in two hands. Harry smiled at her and reached down to take the bottle from her.  
“Could we have a couple of glasses as well, please?” Harry turned to Narcissa. “Did you want a glass as well, Narcissa?” She smiled but shook her head, holding up her half-full glass of red wine from dinner. “Just two glasses then, Dolly,” The elf disappeared and returned with two short crystal glasses for Harry and Draco.  
“Would Harry Potter like me to pour for him and Master Draco?” Dolly asked. Harry shook his head with a small laugh at the adorable little Elf.  
“No, that’s okay Dolly. I can manage for Draco and me.” Harry leaned down to whisper to the small elf. “We’re going to be drinking quite a bit of this and I think Draco is going to need it.” He says with a laugh, Dolly giggles before disapparating to wherever she was needed before.  
Harry poured two generous glasses for Draco and himself before passing one over to Draco across the table.

“Hopefully this pleases the Slytherin Prince.” Harry chuckles, Draco shoots him a glare and Narcissa looks over at him confused.  
“Slytherin Prince?” She asked curiously.  
“Yeah, it’s what most of the school calls Draco. At least the Gryffindors anyway.”  
“And why’s that?” She asks with a mischievous smile.  
“Oh, lots of reasons. Like at the Sorting Ceremony in First Year, that stupid hat wasn’t even on his head before it said Slytherin.” Harry laughed at the memory of Draco’s smug face. “And he always walks the halls like royalty with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him like bodyguards, He’s just the most Slytherin, Slytherin I’ve ever seen,” Harry says, remembering his conversation with Hermione the other night.  
“Well if I’m the most Slytherin, then you are the most Gryffindor,” Draco says, condescending.  
“Damn right.” He reached across the table to clink glasses with Draco, who did so reluctantly. Narcissa giggled quietly at the boys' antics.  
“I think it’s fitting. My little Slytherin Prince.” She says with a huge, proud smile on her face. Draco groans in mock embarrassment.  
“Look what you did, Potter. You’ve given her another nickname.” Harry laughed, good-naturedly at Draco’s fake anger.  
“There are plenty of other tales from Hogwarts I could share, Draco.”

Draco blanched, looking terrified. He was shaking his head rapidly. Harry wasn’t quite sure if he was still kidding around or not. Narcissa seemed intrigued, but one look at her son made her think better apparently.

“Yes, well. There are plenty of tales from my youth I could share, too.” Narcissa took a long sip of her wine before continuing. “You know I went to school with your father, right Harry?” Harry nodded, he had heard that. “I was a little older but I still remember the day that your father and Sirius came to Hogwarts. You can imagine that Sirius’ Sorting was quite the family drama.” Harry laughed, glad that Narcissa seemed amused by her cousin and not disgusted like Sirius had described his family.  
“Yes, I can imagine. Sirius mentioned a smoking family tapestry.” Narcissa’s gaze hardened.  
“A what?” She asked, suddenly serious. Harry felt wrong-footed like he’d said something he shouldn’t have. He continued hesitantly.  
“Yeah, Sirius showed it to me at Grimmauld Place, he said his mother burned his name off the family tree after he ran away from home. I think I remember seeing Andromeda missing as well.” Harry took a fortifying drink from his glass before meeting Narcissa’s eyes again.  
“‘Dromeda as well? Merlin, I hated that woman.” Narcissa looked vengeful for a moment before composing herself. “Have you spoken to my sister recently, Harry?” Harry sighed, thankful that the topic had moved away from Black family politics.  
“Not recently no, not since the funeral.” Narcissa looked confused again.  
“Funeral? Who’s funeral?” She looked a little scared of the answer.  
“Remus and Tonks’ — er, Nymphadora.” Harry felt guilty just saying Tonks’ first name. Like she would jump out at him and scold him at wand point. Harry watched hesitantly as Narcissa’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Oh, sweet Merlin. I hadn’t heard, her daughter. Oh no.” Narcissa was mumbling seemingly to herself. “I’m sorry, Harry. You’ll have to excuse my ignorance but I haven’t been able to bring myself to look up the casualties and we were never informed while in Holding.” Narcissa explained with unshed tears still in her eyes.

Harry felt suddenly sick. No one had told them who died? He realized that Andromeda had basically been disowned by the family, but no one had thought to tell her sister that her sister's only child had died, or that Andromeda had survived? Harry reached out and placed his hand gently on Narcissa’s where she was bunching up the tablecloth.

“I’m sorry you found out like this. I know that your sister and you aren’t really that close anymore, but it’s still hard to imagine I’m sure.” Narcissa reached out to dab at her eyes with her napkin. Before she rose from her seat suddenly, looking determined with a fire in her eyes.  
“I should write to her, Excuse me please boys, this may take a while.” Harry nodded before turning to look at Draco who was watching his mother leave with concern.  
“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Draco.” Draco seemed to shake himself before regarding Harry with an unreadable expression.  
“Yeah, I know.” Draco tried to smile but it didn’t quite meet his eyes, which were a stormy grey. “Let’s get pissed shall we?” Harry smiled at him and nodded.  
Draco rose from his feet and Harry followed him dutifully away from the table.  
“Bring the booze, Potter.” He called out behind him, Harry had to double back for it with a laugh.

Harry followed Draco as he made his way back to what Harry now knew was his bedroom, he watched as Draco settled himself down on the rug in the middle of the room and pulled the cushions off of a nearby loveseat. Draco patted the ground near him and Harry took the hint and settled down on the rug across from him. Harry watched as Draco threw back the rest of his drink before reaching to grab the bottle from Harry’s hand and pouring another generous glass for himself. Harry finished off his own drink, never one to be outdone by Draco Malfoy.  
“Sorry we’re doing this here, but it’s the only place in the house that doesn’t have blood on it.” Draco shuddered into his drink, already halfway done with his glass.  
“It’s alright.” Harry shrugged, working on his own glass. “Is that like metaphorical or…” Harry trailed off. Draco shook his head vehemently.  
“Nope. It’s the only place I know of that the “Dark Lord” didn’t kill anybody in.” Harry was almost proud of the sarcasm and contempt Draco placed on the phrase ‘Dark Lord.’  
“That’s actually kinda impressive, this is a big house,” Harry says with a laugh, already starting to feel a little loose from the strong whiskey. Draco giggled beside him.  
“I know right.” Harry watched as he threw back the rest of his shot. “We had to get rid of the dining table ‘cause he let his stupid snake eat some lady on it.” Draco looked suddenly disturbed before reaching for the bottle again. Harry threw back the rest of his glass and pulled the bottle away from Draco, they were already quite a ways into it by now.  
“I hated that bloody snake.” Harry agreed. “Showed up and attacked me and ‘Ermione at my parent’s house. It was wearing some old lady like a jacket, truly disturbing.” Draco shuddered, Harry was suddenly pleased that they could joke about some of these things now, Hermione and Ron never wanted to.  
“That’s disgusting, thanks for the image, Potter. I didn’t have enough nightmares already.” Draco took a drink angrily glaring at Harry as he did.  
“‘M sorry,” Harry whispered. He was really getting drunk now, the hangover tomorrow was going to be brutal.

He and Draco sat in silence for a few moments, both of them nursing their drinks. Harry had already lost count of how many he’d had already and Draco was probably in a similar boat, he kept glaring down at his glass like he was annoyed it kept emptying.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Harry asked, suddenly very serious. “Like a Death Eater question?” Draco looked up at him from where he’d been staring at his glass in confusion.  
“Of course you can ask me a question.” He said moodily. “You’re the bloody Chosen One, you can do whatever you want.” Harry ignored him in favour of scooting closer to him on the carpet to lean in like it was a secret.  
“Did he ever tell you where his nose went?” Harry asked, gravely.  
Draco burst out laughing, Harry was laughing right along with him after a moment. Harry watched as Draco curled up on the carpet laughing with tears in his eyes and he could barely catch his breath. Harry felt strangely proud of himself for getting Draco to laugh like that.  
“Oh Merlin,” Draco gasped. “Oh, I haven’t laughed like that in years.” Harry frowned at that, Draco looked so nice when he laughed and he should do it more often.  
“You haven’t answered my question yet. Where did the wanker’s nose go?” Harry asked again, this time more insistently.  
Draco broke out into another laughing fit, almost spilling his drink as his body was convulsing, Harry was giggling along with him. Draco really did look nice when he was smiling up at Harry like that.  
“Some things we’ll just never know. The bastard took that secret to his grave.” Draco said, around fits of giggles.

The two boys took turns passing the bottle back and forth, both too drunk by now to bother with the glasses. It occurred to Harry that they were both drinking from the same bottle, both their lips were on the glass, but he was far too drunk to remember why that felt significant, or why his cheeks were heating at the idea. The next thing Harry was aware of, both boys were laying out on the rug on their backs. Their faces were so close that it was making Harry’s breath hitch and they were practically eye to eye.

Draco had such pretty eyes, why had he never noticed?

“Has anyone ever said how pretty you are?” Harry asked, desperately needing to know. Draco was shaking his head from around the bottle of whiskey.  
“No, it’s you who’s the pretty one. It’s unfair, a crime really.” Draco giggled to himself. “I should call the Aurors.” Draco mimed being on the telephone, “Hello? Yes, this is the D-DML-LE, I have Harry Potter in my bedroom and he’s far too pretty.” Draco was smiling to himself and his imaginary phone call. Harry snatched the bottle back from him and took another hearty sip.  
“It's why Voldy wanted you. Eye candy.” Harry slurred. Draco looked grave all of a sudden.  
“Yes, yes. That must have been why he wanted to kill you so badly then. Competition.” Harry sighed, watching the ceiling spin above him.  
“I don’t know why we fought so much, I didn’t want to.”  
“Me either.” Draco was nodding along, very seriously. “Much rather be snogging.” Harry spit out the drink he was trying to get down.  
“Snogging?! Why would— huh?” Harry was trying to make his brain work around the warm haze. What Draco was saying seemed very important, but Harry couldn’t get his brain to work out _why_.  
“I’ve wanted to since like f-fourth year? Fifth year? No, no, fourth year.” Draco mumbled, Harry felt like his brain was leaving out his ears.  
“B-But, fourth year was the tourna-tournament and the Potter Stinks buttons.” Harry realized he was stuttering like Professor Quirrell but his mouth and his brain seemed out of sync.  
“But you looked really nice at the Ball. I wanted to ask you to dance but you hated me and Pansy said I’d make a fool of myself.” Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Harry felt the urge to run his own hand through it but he somehow resisted. “You still hate me, even though you’re being nice right now.”

Harry scrambled to sit upright so he could look at Draco properly. Suddenly nothing was more important than making sure Draco knew that Harry didn’t hate him.

“I don’t. I don’t hate you. I want to _save_ you.” Draco sat up so he was leaning on his elbows, Harry thought he saw tears welling up in Draco’s eyes.

It hit Harry like a Bludger that he could lean down a few scant inches and kiss Draco right now, and that Draco would probably let him. The urge had never been stronger, but his last remaining brain cell managed to remind him that kissing Draco right now, while they were both too drunk to stand, was not his best idea.

“You always want to save people, it’s why you’re the Chosen One.” Draco slurred. “I would let you, you know?” Harry frowned.  
“Let me what?”  
“Save me. I’m your damsel in distress.” Harry smiled, remembering that first day after the trial when Harry had called Draco a damsel.  
“So do it then, let me save you.” Draco was looking at Harry now with wide eyes. They really were very pretty.  
“That makes you the prince then.” Draco was smirking up at Harry now. “And the prince always gets the damsel at the end. True love’s kiss or something.” Harry’s head was spinning because it sounded like Draco was flirting with him, he had no idea what to do with a flirty, drunk Draco Malfoy.  
“Are you f-flirting with me, Draco?” Harry felt dumb, but his heart was pounding in his chest.  
“Maybe.” Draco was smirking at him again and Harry found it equal parts arousing and annoying. “Would you like me to be flirting with you?”  
“No! Well... maybe?” Harry panicked.  
“What if I kissed you right now, Potter? What would you do?” Harry’s heart was going to leap out of his chest, he was sure.  
“Uh.” was the only thing Harry could get out. Draco was looking at him like prey and it was doing funny things to Harry’s head.

Harry scrambled for the bottle of Firewhiskey, almost empty now, and took a huge mouthful. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was liquid courage or if it was simply occupying his lips. The plan, however, backfired when Draco reached over and took the bottle from him and placed it a safe distance away. Draco was sitting up now, still slightly taller than Harry, his grey eyes were locked on Harry’s. Harry suddenly felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out, he felt dizzy and warm, like he might pass out. Draco was getting closer now, only a few inches away from Harry, he could feel his breath on his cheek and could smell the spice of the liquor. Draco was still getting closer when Harry felt his arms move, his hands were on Draco’s chest before he realized he’d moved them, keeping him a few centimetres away.  
“We can’t.” He choked out. “You’re drunk.” Draco sighed but moved away a little, letting Harry breathe.  
“Of course. I should’ve known.” Draco's hands were in his hair again, pulling at the strands. “Merlin, you are going to hate me tomorrow.” Harry felt confused again.  
“Hate you? I’m not going to hate you.” Draco scoffed.  
“I’m trying to take advantage of you while you’re drunk. Trust me, you’re going to hate me.” Draco seemed to be retreating farther away and Harry felt cold without his body heat. Without thinking, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s wrist, stopping him from escaping further.  
“Stop it, I don’t hate you.” Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. “ I just don’t want to be drunk when you kiss me.” Draco froze, eyes darting up to meet Harry’s.  
“Really?” He asked, hopefully. “You’d let me kiss you when we're sober?”  
“I told you, you’re pretty,” Harry said instead of answering properly. Draco flopped back onto the rug with a happy sigh.  
“Harry Potter just said I’m pretty.” He said breathlessly.

“Merlin,” Harry swore suddenly. “Hermione is going to kill me.” Draco looked up at him with concern.  
“Why is Granger going to kill you?” Draco looked like he might be ready to fight Hermione for Harry’s honour.  
“Because I’m incredibly drunk and there’s no way I can Floo like this.” Draco’s eyes lit up.  
“Then stay here. We’ll have breakfast together.” He said excitedly. Harry couldn’t think of a single reason why that was a bad idea.  
“You’re so smart.” Harry gushed. Draco beamed under the praise.  
“It's why I’m the S-Slytherin Prince.” He said cheekily.  
“So right. What would I do without you, sire?” Draco broke out into giggles again which made Harry laugh too.

The last thing Harry remembers is laying back down with Draco on the rug, which was feeling more and more comfortable by the minute. He thinks he remembers Draco telling him not to fall asleep on his rug, but everything went dark after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!   
> It's a slow burn guys, like really slow. But the boys revealed a lot about themselves after the booze came out, the question remains if they'll remember any of it in the morning.
> 
> More to come soon!


End file.
